Quand le soleil rencontre la lune
by Kilarii
Summary: " Je te déteste au point de t'aimer " Naruto Uzumaki.   " Je te suis supérieur en tout point " Sasuke Uchiwa.
1. Attraction terrestre

Mouhahaha me voici de retour après une très très longue absence, l'inspiration m'est revenue mais, malheureusement, pas pour la suite de l'histoire que j'avais commencée -'.

Je vais donc faire une nouvelle histoire, l'autre sera toujours en ligne et si quelqu'un se propose pour la continuer, qu'il me prévienne et on en discute. Ainsi donc je reste toujours dans mes histoires de yaoi ( nyahhhh que c'est beau *Q* ) mais je me tourne plutôt vers le superbe couple NaruSasu. Comme j'ai lu beaucoup plus de Naruto que de Vampire Knight, je connais mieux les personnages et me les imagine plus facilement.

Donc voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ; D

Titre : Attraction Terrestre.

Auteure : Kilarii

Correctrice : Elodie

Prairing : Naruto&Sas'ke-kun =3

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto ( Je vais me chercher une banane pour me suicider TT-TT )

Rating : Pour l'instant ils sont sages donc un p'tit K+ ;D ( Vocabulaire familier, attention pour les pitchounes x] )

Chapitre 1 : Attraction Terrestre

-Pff, je le crois pas il m'a encore snobé ! Ce mec est vraiment pas possible, je me demande ce que Sakura peut bien lui trouver et toutes les autres filles d'abord ! Je suis vachement plus canon que lui, nan ?

Naruto se contemplait dans le miroir des toilettes du lycée, il gonfla son torse et adressa à son reflet un de ses sourires stupide que Sakura avait surnommé « Baka sourire », allez savoir pourquoi. =='

Bref cet idiot né continuait toujours à sourire à son reflet, puis il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux blonds, contempla ses yeux bleu lagon et ses deux griffures sur ses joues, d'ailleurs son chat lui faisait la gueule. En effet celui-ci s'était mit en tête que Naruto avait adopté un autre chat et que ce dernier lui avait fait ces étrange griffures, en tout cas, le pauvre minou se sentait mal aimé.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit de nulle part pour annoncer la fin de la pause, Naruto se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe. En passant il aperçut un groupe de filles complètement excitées. La raison ? L'une d'elle accompagnait Sasuke Uchiwa à une de ces soirées branchées, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Naruto sentit quand même une pointe de jalousie envers ce dernier.

Nan mais pourquoi, toutes les filles lui couraient toutes après? certaines arrivaient même à s'évanouir en sa présence! C'est d'un pitoyable... Bon quelle salle déjà? Ah oui c'est vrai 209, au deuxième étage, nan mais et puis quoi encore, ils ne peuvent pas mettre de l'argent dans des escalators ?

Naruto monta les escaliers et arriva à peu près en entier devant la salle ( encourageons notre ami à ce mettre au sport ^o^ ).

Il ouvrit la porte en s'apprêtant à aller chercher un billet de retard, mais il s'aperçut que le prof n'était pas encore là, il en profita donc pour aller se trouver une place à coté de Kiba. Manque de pot, ce dernier se trouvait derrière Sasuke. Il passa donc son chemin, quand, arrivé au niveau de l'Uchiwa, Naruto comprit comment fonctionnait l'attraction terrestre, il se retrouva le nez écrasé par terre, des larmes aux coins des yeux et une foule d'acclamations pour son exploit.

- Alors Baka sourire, on teste les lois de l'apesanteur ?

- Hnnn comme si je t'avais pas vu me faire un croche patte Uchiha ! _

- Hooo tiens donc! Serais-ce en plus de ma faute si tu ne sais pas marcher ?

- Ta gueule Uchiha, je sais que c'est toi !

- Allez, ne t'acharne pas sur moi, j'suis gentil, moi, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

- Oh ouiiiiii, s'exclamèrent une poignée de dindes.

- Tu vois, Blondinet ? Je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

- Mon cul, s'exclama Naruto.

Sur ce, il partit se mettre à coté de Kiba, qui lui fit un sourire triste. Décidemment la journée allait être fatigante, et Dieu le savait.

- Tiens, pour ton nez qui est en train de nous faire une deuxième mer rouge. Tenta de placer Le brun, avec humour, tout en tendant un mouchoir à son voisin.

-Merci, tu l'as vu toi, que c'est lui qui m'a fait un croche patte ?

- Oui mais on ne peut rien contre lui, et tu le sais très bien Naruto…

- Et c'est ça qui me met hors de moi ! Pourquoi c'est lui, le plus fort, le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus riche ?

- Il est né sous une bonne étoile, enfin surtout dans une bonne famille =='

La discussion s'arrêta là, Kakashi-sensei était entré dans la salle, avec un peu plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Décidemment personne ne pourrait le changer, il était né en retard, il crèverait en retard xD.

Le professeur regarda ses élèves attentivement, s'arrêta un moment sur Naruto, le dévisageant. Il faut dire que son nez avait une forme plus que bizarre. Kakashi prit donc la parole :

- Bonjour à tous, désolé pour mon retard, je me suis perdu dans les couloirs.

- Mon œil, vous nous faites le même coup depuis la rentrée, c'est-à-dire depuis pratiquement 4 mois. Râla Ino, une blonde aux yeux bleu, un peu cruche sur les bords, son intelligence se résumant à :: Savoir calculer un prix en solde et concorder les couleurs entre elles.

- Ouais, innovez un peu m'sieur, vous nous sortez la même excuse à chaque fois. Cria Neji avec un peu de snobisme.

Neji :: Garçon faisant partie de la clique de Sasuke, beau, intelligent, riche, qui à une sale manie de snober les gens inférieurs à lui en catégorie d'argent, en un mot ; POPULAIRE.

- On peut se mettre à faire cours maintenant ? La voix de Sakura avait parcouru la salle pour atteindre les oreilles de notre bien aimé professeur.

Sakura :: Chewing Gum qui me sert de meilleure amie u_u. Elle est aussi intelligente que belle, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer Sasuke ( comme toute les filles d'ailleurs ). C'est exaspérant !

Le cours pu donc commencer, c'était d'un ennui mortel, on s'éclatait ici, Youhouuu.

Ma feuille me paraissait plus intéressante que les paroles de Kakashi, je m'étais donc mis à gribouiller dessus un bonhomme qui tendait une fleur à une main inconnue.

Finalement l'heure passa rapidement. La matinée aussi d'ailleurs, et aux allentours de midi mon ventre se manifesta, et pas de façon discrète. Je descendit donc les escaliers ( plus facile à descendre qu'à monter u_u ) en direction de la cafeteria et il me sembla mon ventre approuva mon choix. Je n'eu pas à faire la queue très longtemps, Sakura ayant eu l'ingénieuse idée de me garder une place, c'est donc assez facilement que je pu prendre mon plateau et poser mes fesses sur une chaise. Ma meilleure amie arriva juste après, avec son air absent.

-Sakura, ça va ?

- Mhhhhhh

- Tu pourras m'aider pour les cours, j'ai rien pigé.

- Mhhhhh

- Je me sens aimé là !

- Mhhhhhouii

- SAKURA !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Naruto arrête de crier comme ça, tu attires l'attention de trop de monde.

Et hop un coup d'poing made in Sakura dans l'cake ù-ù.

- Mais c'est toi ! Tu m'écoute pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien de très intéressant. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Allez, dit-le é_è.

- T'es énervant, Naruto. De toute façon si je te le dis tu vas encore te mettre en colère !

- Ha bon ? Moi je suis plutôt du genre calme, tu vois ?

- Pwahahahaha mais oui c'est cela. Bon je te la dit, mais si tu t'énerves, ou que tu hausses la voix une fois, c'est un aller direct pour les portes de la mort.

Ce qu'elle peut faire peur dès fois, mais attendez regardez moi ce regard, ça lance des éclairs et en plus y'a une espèce d'ombre noire qui s'élève au dessus d'elle. A vous filer des sueurs froides !

- Ok, parole de moi ! (:

- Bah, tu te rappelles, Sasuke fait une grande fête pour noël, dans deux semaines? J'y suis pas invité mais je compte y aller, y'a tellement de monde que personne me remarquera. Et comme ça je pourrais prendre des photos de Sasuke discretos x). Si tu m'accompagne promet moi d'être sage et de te laisser faire !

- …

- Haaaa je suis contente de ta réaction, tu vois quand tu…

BAM. Elle à dit quoi là ? Ses paroles mon frappées tellement fort, que j'en suis tombé sur l'cul. Dans les deux sens. Voilà deux fois en une journée que je croise le sol, on va finir par se marier !

Non mais, STOP, elle veut aller à la fête de cet abruti ? Mais je le crois pas, elle est encore plus dinde que Ino ou Karin ! Il a fallu qu'elle s'entiche de cet Uchiwa de mes deux ! En plus elle n'est même pas invitée à cette soirée, je le sens mal, mais mal ce coup ci. Une voix finit par me sortir de mes pensées.

- Hoy, regardez ça, un blondinet qui ne sais pas tenir sur sa chaise. Alors comme ça après ne pas savoir marcher tu tiens pas sur tes fesses x) ?

Sasuke, comme je ne suis pas étonné par sa remarque. Je me lève et me rassoit, sanslui prêter attention. Un coup d'œil vers Sakura et je me rends compte qu'elle est vraiment atteinte. Son aura est carrément dégoulinante d'amour pour le ténébreux.

- Hé je te parle monsieur sans famille !

- Ta gueule, j'en ai rien à faire de toi et tes remarques à la noix.

- Naruto, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Désolé Sasuke, il va pas bien depuis ce matin, faut l'excuser !

Quoi ? Sakura dit n'importe quoi ! En plus c'est quoi ce sourire de midinette ? J'en ai marre, je prends mon plateau et j'me casse. Sakura fait de même mais sans trop se dépêcher, elle ne raterait pas une minute de matage de Sasuke. Arrivé à la sortie j'entends la voix de ce dernier dire :

- Je te pardonne, après tout ce n'est pas de ta faute si t'es comme ça x).

Je n'ai rien entendu, Je n'ai rien entendu. Je ne commenterais pas, sinon ça serait ressentir de l'intérêt pour lui. Après tout ce mec est pourri jusqu'à la moelle par le fric et la popularité. Je me demande qui aura le courage de le changer ou, si ce n'est pas possible (et je suis sûr que ça ne l'est pas), de le supporter.

Voilà, le premier chapitre est finit, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé, partagez vos impressions, vos avis et vos critiques par reviews s'il vous plaît.

La suite ? Dans un moment, car elle n'est pas encore écrite, et que j'ai mes cours qui me prennent énormément de mon temps. Gomen 0

Sur ce je vous laisse, kisùù~


	2. Ramen, avec un grand R s'il vous plait !

Titre : Ramen, avec un grand « R » s'il vous plait !

Auteure : Kilarii

Correctrice : Elodie n'a pas pu me corriger, il est donc probable que des fautes vous disent bonjour !

Prairing : Naruto&Sas'ke-kun =3

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto ( Je vais me chercher une banane pour me suicider TT-TT )

Rating : K+ ( Un vocabulaire assez familier, c'est ma marque de fabrique, et quelques mots de sexe venant du cours de biologie x) )

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai fait de gros efforts, vous ne verrez plus mes avis d'auteur entre parenthèses et les smileys on totalement disparut o/.

/!\ A la fin de l'année j'ai le bac, alors ne vous attendez pas à 1 chapitre par semaine, si j'arrive à en poster 1 par mois, c'est déjà bien /!\

Sur ce bonne lecture !

( ) Un peu comme des didascalies. Pour mieux imager les scènes :D

"""""" Temps qui passe, courte ou longue période.

* * *

Arghh je rage, non mais pour qui il se prend ! Qu'il aille au diable se Sasuke de malheur ! J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas la toute petite marche du trottoir et finis par, tituber, et me retrouver les fesses contre le bitume. Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois. C'est vraiment ma journée aujourd'hui. Et dire qu'il me reste encore 3 trois heures de cours, c'est un supplice, aidez moi, je vous en supplie, n'importe qu'elle divinités m'ira, mais pourvue qu'elle avance le temps. Je n'est pas le temps de me lamenter un peu plus qu'une voix me hèle.

- Narutooooooo !

Ha ! Le Chewing Gum ambulant, tient, comme si j'allais être tout sourire après le coup qu'elle m'a fait.

- Hé Naruto, pourquoi t'es partis aussi vite, je pouvais enfin mater Sasuke.

- Tu me demande pourquoi, je suis parti ? Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! Ce mec me cherche à longueur de journée, et toi en plus tu le défends. « Excuse le Sasuke, il ne va pas bien ».

Fis-je en prenant une voix de midinette, et une mou de fille complètement débile.

- Mais c'était pour ne pas t'attirer de problème.

- Ben voyons et puis quoi encore ? Je suis grand Sakura je sais résoudre mes problèmes tout seul, même si celui-ci s'appel Sasuke.

- Tu sais très bien que si on cherche Sasuke on finit toujours mal, t'a qu'a regarder l'état de Tobi ! Ce mec est devenu complètement stupide comme un blaireau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui à fait, mais je peux te dire, que pour se cacher derrière un masque, c'est que ça doit pas être beau à voir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive pareil !

- Je sais me défendre, je ne suis pas une PomPom Girl, qui dès que l'on touche ses fesses, pleure !

- Tu parle d'Hinata ?

- Bah oui, tu veux que ça soit qui ? Ino ou Karin ? Elles en redemanderaient à longueur de journée.

Sakura ce mit à rire, pour une fois que je ne disais pas une connerie.

Et c'est ainsi que ce termina notre heure de pause. J'en avais presque oublié l'incident « Sasuke », enfin je dis presque !

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hourraaa, plus que une heure de biologie et c'est la fin des cours. Surtout qu'en bio c'est l'éclate total avec notre prof. Bon c'est vrai il est un peu pervers de l'intérieur et ça se voie de l'extérieur, mais on s'y fait vite. Sauf peut être Hinata et c'est deux baluchons qui lui servent de poitrine. Quand je repense à sa tête, quand Jiraya-Sensei, lui à demandé son tour de poitrine. Tout le monde à rigolé sauf, ben Kiba. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est devenu rouge comme en regardant Je-Pleure-Donc-Je-Suis.

Donc Voilà en parlant du loup le voilà. Notre professeur préféré !

- Salut à tous et à toutes, surtout vous mesdemoiselles ( Petit clin d'œil à la Jiraya )

Bon Aujourd'hui on étudiera la vie sexuelle chez les hommes !

Neji, leva la main, d'un air blasé, genre l'élève qui à un truc important à dire mais cela va lui demander trop d'effort.

- Oui Neji, une remarque ?

- Monsieur, allons nous faire de la pratique ? Haha, petit sourire en coin de Sasuke et ses sbires. N'importe quoi, de la pratique, comme si le prof aller dire oui. C'est un obsédé mais il à des limites quand même !

- Bah si quelques charmantes princesses ce dévouent… Il eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son nez explosa dans un flot de sang. Mon dieu je le savais c'est un PUTAIN de pervers d'obsédé des seins !

J'entendis quelques gloussements venant du clan des Pouf Pouf Girl, certains mecs comme Sasori et Deidara sourirent. Gaara lui resta impassible, bon dieu ce mec n'a vraiment aucun sentiments.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sakura pour voir sa réaction. Rien elle fixait le corbeau, comme si elle attendait qu'il se retourne et lui dise « Hey, Baby, un tour au chiotte ça te dirais ? »

Pffff je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve, il est narcissique, et pas qu'un peu. Un caractère de merde, seul son physique le sauve, avec sa peau blanche, ses cheveux d'ébènes, ses yeux sans fond que l'on pourrait s'y noyer et ses lèvres, ça donne envie de les mordiller… ( Gifle Mentale ) Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi, ça doit être le manque de ramen ! Oui ça doit être surement ça.

- Ben alors monsieur, on à des idées pas nettes !

- Vous êtes qu'un pervers, s'exclamèrent Ino, Karin et Temari en chœur.

- Mais non voyons, c'est juste la chaleur.

- On dit ça, on dit ça. Répliqua Neji.

- Bon commençons le cours qu'il est déjà 16h20. Donc les Hommes on tous un besoin naturel à assouvirent, en effet quand ils pensent à l'être désiré… Blabla Bla… Sexe… Blaaaaaaaaaa…..Blaaa… Deux personnes…Blabla… Pas forcement au lit….. Blabla Blabla…. Filles sexy…..Blaaaaaaaaaa… Seins, Pénis… BlablAbla.

Le cours passa rapidement en fait, je me souviens même plus de ce qu'a dit le prof. Je vais enfin pourvoir rentrer chez moi, mais avant… RAMEN ! Direction le portail de sortie, et ce sera la délivrance ( air béat )

- Hey, Naru' on rentre ensemble ?

- Bien sur Kiba.

- Dis t'en pense quoi de ce cours de Bio ?

- Bah pas grand-chose, je n'écoutais pas tellement.

- On se serait cru dans un film X, nan mais tu as vue les images qu'il à fait au tableau !

- Ha bon ?

- Raaahhh quand t'écoute rien au cours tu ne fais pas semblant toi. ( Blasé )

- Hohééééééé attendait moi, bande de mec stupide !

- Sakura ! ( En chœur )

- Vous êtes partis bien vite aujourd'hui. Vous êtes si pressez que ça ?

- Non, mais je veux allez manger des ramens avant que le resto ferme.

- Je dois sortir mon chiot avant que mes parents rentrent et voient les éventuels dégâts de Akamaru.

- Okay, Naruto je peux t'accompagner au Restaurant, je n'ai pas envie de manger seule ce soir.

- Pas de problème, mais tu payes ta part, la dernière fois ça à dû être moi.

- Oui Oui.

- Bon on raccompagne Kiba et let's go !

Kiba n'habitait pas très loin du lycée, ce qui était un énorme avantage pour les heures de sommeil. Vous vous rendez compte il se lève à 7h00 au lieu de 6h comme tous les autres. Surtout que sur le chemin y'a la boulangerie. Hop, nous voici arrivés, la petite maison de l'homme chien était de taille modeste mais avait un grand jardin, pour les animaux de compagnie. Il nous dit donc au revoir, et nous fîmes de même.

On eu pas le temps de se retourner, que Akamaru accueillit son maître comme il se devait.

- A demain Kiba, bonne chance avec ton monstre ! Fis-je en rigolant.

Sakura et moi reprîmes le chemin vers nos délicieuses, sublimes, magnifique Ramens, avec un grand R s'il vous plaît. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas que ma meilleure amie c'était arrêtée. Je fis donc demi-tour.

- Saku' ça va ?

- Oui Oui, regarde ça. Elle pointa une vitrine du doigt, je suivis donc la direction indiquée. Une Boutique de fringue, je l'aurais parié !

- Sakura, tu sais que dès fois tu peux être superficielle on dirait Ino.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas elle, regarde plutôt cette robe de soirée, tu crois qu'elle m'irait bien ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et puis de toute façon pourquoi veut tu une robe tu en à déjà des tonnes chez toi.

- Pour la soirée chez Sasuke, voyons réfléchis un peu avec ton cerveau.

- Quoi, tu ne déconnais pas quand tu disais que tu voulais y aller ? ( air abasourdi )

- Bien sur que non, Sasuke est mon âme sœur j'en suis sure ! Et en tant que t'elle je me dois d'être séduisante à souhait ( sourire niais )

- Ben voyons, tant que tu y es, il va arriver sur son cheval blanc et t'emmener loin pour faire pleins de petits enfants.

- Si seulement ça pourrait être comme ça, mais je me contenterais de sa Porsche et de 1 ou 2 gosses. Allez viens me donner ton avis, je vais essayer la robe.

A contre cœur je suivie le Chewing Gum. Finalement les ramens attendrons, après tout ce n'est pas encore si tard que ça. Et puis ça m'amusera un peu de voir Sakura essayer des fringues, elle est bien mignonne quand elle tombe amoureuse, dommage que ça ne soit pas de moi.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dans un lieu inconnu, deux être discutent entre eux. On ne voit pas leur visage, aucun détail ne nous permet de savoir si ce sont des hommes, des femmes ou autres chose.

- Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui, et puis pourquoi le lier aussi intimement à ce petit homme ?

- Cela dépasse l'entendement, et puis leur destin est inéluctable.

* * *

Voilà, pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolé il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, surtout des dialogues, on en apprend un peu plus sur la classe et un certain prof, l'histoire débuteras vraiment surement dans le prochain chapitre, même si tout a déjà commençait. Le chapitre n'est pas en retard puisque je n'avais prévue aucune date. J'écris quand l'inspiration me revient et surtout quand j'ai le temps ! Alors ne soyez pas impatient s'il vous plait.

Cela vous a-t-il plût ? Ma nouvelle forme de mise en page, les smileys qui ont disparus ?

Des critiques ? Des Avis, propositions ? Ou même du blabla ? =D

Chùù~


	3. Freud

Titre : Freud.

Auteure : Kilarii

Correctrice : Désolé personne n'est passé après moi pour corriger, des fautes peuvent vous dire bonjour !

Prairing : Naruto&Sas'ke-kun ( Je ne sais pas encore, fallait mettre un prairing alors j'en ai mis un. )

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto ( Je vais aller buller avec bubulle TT-TT )

Rating : K+ ( Un vocabulaire assez familier, c'est ma marque de fabrique, ainsi que quelques notions de sexe, mais bon on est pas à l'abris avec Jiraya qui traîne dans le coin ! )

Plop, le troisième chapitre qui arrive, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci pour vos encouragements, et impressions, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que vous passiez du bon temps sur ma fiction.

""""" Temps qui passe, courte ou longue période.

( ) Un peu comme des didascalies. Pour mieux imager les scènes. Y'en a presque pas, alors ne faites pas de chichis.

* * *

La soirée avait été banale, mais excellente de mon point de vue. Ma meilleure amie n'avait fait que parler de Sasuke, mais ça je m'en fichais, enfin, non pas tellement. Mais elle souriait et était d'une humeur plus que joyeuse, cela me comblait ! Après avoir finit nos ramens, tant attendus je dois dire, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle, plus pour profiter encore un peu de son odeur que pour faire bonne impression devant ses parents. C'est donc sur cette note agréable que j'ai rejoint ma maison, léguée par mes parents. Ils me manquent terriblement, c'est un vide que je n'arrive pas à combler. Mais je ne veux pas y penser maintenant, pas ce soir. Après un tour rapide dans la salle de bain, mon lit m'accueillit les bras ouvert. Le marchand de sable ne se fit pas prier, et c'est à coup de pelletées de gravier qu'il m'endormi.

Au matin, je me fis réveiller, non par mon réveille mais par quelqu'un me caressant les cheveux. Heiiiiin ? J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, me pris le mur, et découvris… Sakura ! SAKURA ?

« - Sakura ? Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?

- Je suis venue te réveiller, quelle question ! Mais à ce que je vois tu faisais un joli petit rêve. Elle grimpa dans le lit, et s'assit sur mes genoux, de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger.

- Ha bon ? Comment tu sais ça ?

- Taratata, faut pas être devin, regarde un peu ton pyjama. Elle pointa du doigt le bas de mon pyjama, j'eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant mon érection. Sakura elle, pouffa.

- Je je je, suis désolé ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Mais voyons Naruto y'a pas de honte à cela, attend je vais t'aider. Ma meilleur amie, mis sa main dans mon pantalon, et exerça une pression sur mon sexe.

- Sakura arrête, ça ne va pas !

- Oh si ça va très bien, plus que bien même. Tu m'excite Naruto. Sa voix se fit plus grave, plus froide. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, son regard avait changé, il faisait froid dans le dos. Sa peau palie d'un seul coup.

- Tu vas bien ? C'est les ramens d'hier soir c'est cela ? Allez viens, on y va. J'essayais de me dégager de son emprise, la seule chose que j'arrivai à faire et de me mettre à califourchon sur elle. Elle ? Non ce n'était plus Sakura que j'avais en dessous de moi, mais un homme. Plus précisément Sasuke. Je restais sous le choc, ouvrit ma bouche, puis la referma.

- Naruto, ce que tu peux être mignon. J'ai envie de toi, prend moi, maintenant !

- Que que quoi ? »

Je devais tirer une de ces tronches, puisque qu'il partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Je ne comprenais rien, j'en chialerais tellement j'étais perdu. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de verser ne serais-ce qu'une larme. Tout devint noir autour de moi, ma tête m'élançait. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout ce que je vis était noir. Ma main partie à la recherche de quelque chose, elle le trouva, tira dessus et tout devint blanc. J'étais dans mon lit, apparemment la couverture était sur moi, j'étais en sueur. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si ce qui venait de se passer était réel ou non. Bordel, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, Sakura ne deviendrait jamais Sasuke ! Et puis qu'est-ce que cet imbécile vient faire dans mon rêve, et en plus il me demande de de … Raaahhh n'importe quoi, vraiment. Bon assez, j'ai faim. Le carrelage était gelé sous mes pieds, mais petit à petit, cette sensation de froid éteignit les derniers excitements de mon rêve.

J'ouvris le frigo, rien.

« - Pfffffff va falloir encore aller faire les courses. » Marmonnais-je.

Un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge me fit presser le pas, j'allais finir par raté mon bus, oui aujourd'hui je prendrais le bus, je n'est pas tellement envie de faire le trajet avec Sakura.

En un quart d'heure, je m'étais habillé, coiffé et brossé les dents. Je vérifiai que toute la maison était fermée, puis marchais jusqu'au bout de la rue attendre à mon arrêt.

Le bus, se fit attendre, il ne passa qu'a huit heure moins vingt, va encore falloir que l'on se tape un sprint entre l'arrête et le portail. Toute les places étaient prise, sauf une à côté de Lee. Je m'y assis donc.

« - Bien le bonjour, Naruto, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Dure nuit ?

- Tu n'imagine même pas Lee, et toi ça va, bien rêvé ?

- Oui ça peut aller. Au fait tu à lu ce le livre en français ?

- Hein ? Merde me dit pas qu'il fallait lire un truc !

- Si, Freud et l'inconscient. C'est vachement intéressant, tu veux que je te raconte en gros ce qu'il fallait retenir ?

- Oui, car à tout les coups, Shizune, va m'interroger.

- Ne soit pas trop dure avec cette prof, elle est juste désespérée par le harcèlement de Tsunade-Sama, qui la prend pour une bonniche. Mais tu as raison elle va t'interroger à tous les coups !

- Lee, s'il te plait fais moi un rapide résumé. Dis-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Ok ! Alors Freud est un médecin qui travail sur l'inconscient, c'est-à-dire sur les rêves. C'est lui qui à découvert le Complexe d'Œdipe, tu sais celui qui tue son père et épouse sa mère. Bref Freud à découvert que ce que l'on rêvait était notre désir inconscient. Bref du coup si tu rêve comme moi de super pouvoir, c'est que tu as un désir de vouloir être plus fort et …

- REPETE ! Hurlais-je.

- Si tu veux. Alors Freud…

- Nan pas ça ! Le fait que l'on rêve de nos désirs.

- Bah c'est simple, si tu rêve de Ramen, ben c'est que tu as faim et que tu aimerais des ramens. Lee fit une petite moue pour exprimer que ça ne l'étonnais pas que je rêve de ramen.

- Tu sais quoi Lee ? Ce type à fait une découverte qui fait peur !

- Haa … »

Sur ceux, la discussion se termina. Le bus s'arrêta à notre arrêt. Il était 7h53. Putain pas foutue d'être à l'heure ce vieux tacot sérieux. Plus que deux minutes avant la sonnerie, Bien sur la prof de français n'a jamais UNE minute de retard, jamais à croire qu'elle à un chronomètre à la place du coeur. Lee entama donc un sprint avec le sourire tandis que je grommelais et pestais contre le bus. Le gardien allait fermer le portail quand il vit deux tornades, l'une verte et l'autre orange s'avancer. Il s'écarta donc pour nous laisser entrer. Nous montâmes les escaliers à vive allure, la porte allait ce fermer mais je mis mon pied et la re-ouvrit. Shizune nous regarda avec un petit sourire, légèrement sadique.

« - Tient Lee, Naruto.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait bien appuyé la prononciation sur mon prénom, de façon à rendre chaque lettres, chaque syllabes plus tranchante et me les envoyer à la figure.

- Encore en retard. Je ne m'étonne même plus.

- Nous sommes désolé professeur, le bus est arrivé en retard. Dis Lee avec une toute petite voix.

- C'est tellement simple de remettre la faute sur un bus.

- Mais c'est la vérité madame ! M'exclamais-je.

- Na-ru-to allez vous assoir. Sortez vos affaires et faite nous un résumé du livre qu'il y avait à lire s'il vous plaît.

- Je le savais. Marmonnais-je.

- Plaît-il monsieur Uzumaki ?

- Non non rien. Fis-je avec mon sourire le plus hypocrite. »

Je m'installais donc à côté de Kiba, Sakura était juste devant avec Temari, je crois bien une des rares filles à ne pas être trop pourris par Sasuke. Rien qu'en repensant à ce prénom, un frisson parcouru mon cou. Je me souvint donc de mon rêve. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi m'avait-il demander de le prendre ? A ce que je sache il n'est pas gay et moi non plus. Les paroles de Lee me revint en mémoire. Ce maudit Freud se mit à parler : C'est juste ton désir petit, comme ta raison te l'interdis, ton inconscient t'aide à te soulager dans tes rêves.

En gros ce qui voulait dire que j'avais un penchant pour Sasuke ? Haha impossible, je suis HE-TE-RO, d'ailleurs j'ai rêvais de Sakura. BAM dans ta tronche Freud !

- Naruto ?

Mouhahaha, de plus Sakura me touchait, donc je rêve bien de filles et de cul avec elles. BAAM dans ton cul sale inconscient de mes deux !

- NARUTO !

Eh mince Shizune m'a retiré toute la satisfaction de ma découverte en me ramenant à la réalité. Elle est lourde dès fois.

« - Alors Naruto, on rêvasse ?

- Non pas du tout j'était en train de réfléchir à Freud. Me défendis-je.

- Bien puisque vous êtes dans le bain, faite nous le résumé de Freud et l'inconscient.

- Heu, hmm hmm. Alors Freud est, heu était un médecin. Il a découvert l'importance des rêves et le rôle de l'inconscient dans ces derniers. Il a découvert que nos désirs les plus secret se révèlent dans nos rêve. Et heu, voilà.

Shizune me regarda d'un œil perplexe. Puis sourit, enfin ce que l'on peut appeler un sourire.

La classe en entière me regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je donne une réponse, qui se révèle juste de surcroit ! Je jetais une rapide coup d'œil à Sasuke. Il s'en foutait royale. Une chose verte attira mon attention. C'était Lee, qui me faisait le signe de la victoire. Je lui dois une fière chandelle à ce type. Le reste du cours se passa normalement, c'est-à-dire que j'avais l'impression de passer ma vie entre ces quatre murs !

La cloche sonna enfin, elle signifiait qu'un mot : DELIVRANCE.

« - Tu m'a épaté Naruto. Me cria Sakura en me sautant au cou !

- Hmm m'ouai, fallait juste lire le bouquin. Mentis-je.

- Me prend pas pour une cruche, tu l'a pas lu. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- On dit bouteille d'eau maintenant. Intervint Kiba.

- Hein ?

- Bah oui, cruche c'est dépassé, maintenant c'est bouteille d'eau !

- Kiba c'est nul ce jeu de mot sérieux.

- C'est vous qui n'avez aucun sens de l'humour. Dit-il avec une mine boudeuse.

- Haha ce n'est pas grave on ne t'en veut pas dit Kiba. Se moqua Ino et sa troupe.

- Pfff, c'est juste que t'es blonde et que tu ne comprend pas tout. Lança Sakura.

- N'importe quoi, sale Chewing-gum ambulant!

- Ino arrête de t'adresser à des larves qui ne font que grouiller à tes pieds. Intervint… NEJI ! »

Comment ça ? Pourquoi Neji défendait Ino. Ce dernier passa la main dans le dos d'Ino et l'entraina dans le couloir. Tout en se moquant probablement de Kiba Sakura ou encore moi. Tout s'expliquait, ils devaient baiser ensemble c'est pour cela. L'atmosphère se refroidit d'un coup. Sasuke Uchiha me frôla, sans même m'accorder la moindre attention. Un léger choc électrique me parcourus. Alors qu'il s'éloignait mon regard resta obstinément vide. Sakura me pris par la main, celle que Sasuke avait touchée, non à peine effleurée.

- Naruto, t'es vraiment dans la lune aujourd'hui, c'est Freud qui te tracasse comme ça ?

En disant cela, Sakura n'était pas si loin de la vérité. En fait elle la touchait cette vérité, mais je crois que ma raison ne voulait pas l'admettre. Putain de psychologie. Putain de Freud. Putain de désir inconscient. Putain de Sasuke Uchiha !

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dans un lieu inconnu, on ne sait pas si c'est le jour ou la nuit mais on distingue deux silhouettes. Humaine ou pas, impossible de savoir.

- Allez les cocos, je sens que y'a de l'électricité dans l'air.

- OUUUUUUUUH. Regarde le, il insulte Freud et sa théorie de l'inconscient. Il est pas content le petit de découvrir ça !

- En même temps ce Freud était tellement proche de percer la vérité.

- Ouais mais il à clamser. Maintenant c'est à eux de continuer.

* * *

FINIS ! Enfin ! J'ai crus que j'allais jamais le boucler. Bon je suis fière de mon chapitre, car il est plus long ! Mais bon certaines parties ne sont pas écrite comme je l'aimerais, désolé.

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? De Freud et sa Théorie ?

Des hypothèses pour les deux inconnus ?

A vos claviers !


	4. Mélancolie

Titre : Mélancolie.

Auteure : Kilarii

Correctrice : /

Prairing : Naruto&Sas'ke-kun ou Sas'ke&Naruto ? x3

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto ( Enfin je ne sais pas trop, avec tout ce qui ce passe au Japon ! )

Rating : T ( Un vocabulaire assez familier, c'est ma marque de fabrique, ainsi que quelques notions de sexe, mais bon on n'est pas à l'abris avec Jiraya qui traîne dans le coin ! )

Allez le quatrième chapitre ! Désolé pour ce ( Léger ? ) retard, mais j'ai des excuses alors ne m'en voulait pas. J'ai eu mon bac blanc la semaine dernière, je suis partie en voyage scolaire à Londres et avec ça je dois réviser mon code. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus rapidement, mais bon j'ai un gros poil dans les deux mains.

''''' Temps qui passe, courte ou longue période.

( ) Un peu comme des didascalies. Pour mieux imager les scènes. Y'en a presque pas, alors faite pas de chichis.

* * *

La semaine ce passa très vite, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je n'en pouvais plus de voir Sasuke. A chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, je revivais mon rêve. C'était éprouvant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de noël et une semaine et six jours avant la fête de Sasuke... Heiiiiin ? Stop ! Comment ce fait-il que je compte les jours qu'il reste avant la fête ? Pour les vacances, c'est évident, mais la fête ? C'est que j'ai pas envie d'y aller moi. Surtout après les derniers épisodes de cette semaine… Bref, sinon nous sommes le samedi 11 décembre, il est 10h30 et je suis sur la balançoire du jardin. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques années, mon père était là à me pousser et ma mère riait en face de moi. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce stupide accident, ils seraient encore là avec moi. Ils me manquent. Mon père saurait m'aider avec toute cette histoire de Freud et ma mère me rassurerait. A chaque fois que je pense à eux je deviens mélancolique. Mon père était l'homme le plus courageux et bienveillant au monde, c'était aussi mon héros. Un jour, alors que nous étions en randonnée à la montagne, mes pieds se sont dérobés sous moi et je tombé nez à nez avec un crotale, heureusement mon père descendit aussi vite que possible dans le nid et me remonta en quelques secondes qui me parure des heures. Ma mère me rassurait en me disant qu'apparemment le serpent venait de finir son festin et n'avait plus de place pour moi dans son ventre. Cela dit, quand j'y repense maintenant, je ne serais pas rassuré pas ces paroles, de plus la personne qui m'était chère n'est plus de ce monde pour me le dire.

Le vent ce mit à souffler, une petite brise balaya les quelques mèches qui pendouillaient sur mon front, fallait vraiment que je demande à Sakura de me filer un coup de tondeuse, au moins avant la soirée, histoire que si je dois rabaisser Sasuke, je le fasse au mieux ! Je mis mes deux pieds à terre et me dirigea vers la maison, faut que je commence à allumer le chauffage si je ne veux pas mourir de froid cet hiver. Mon dieu les surgelés Naruto, ne sont pas près d'exister, ça c'est moi qui vous le dis ! En parlant de surgelé, il faudrait que je pense à sortir les steaks du frigo et que je me mette à la popote.

Après quelques réflexions, je me dis que je n'étais pas pressé et que mon ventre pouvait patienter. Je vais allez voir Kiba, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dit bonjour à ses parents et sa famille de toutous. Et puis il me faut une discussion entre homme, de vrais hommes, pas de tafioles ! Le quartier était bizarrement désert pour un samedi. Bah peut être que les gens ont tout simplement la flemme se sortir. Les Inuzuka étaient de bon amis de mes parents, c'est pour cela que Kiba et moi nous nous connaissons depuis pas mal de temps. La maison était droit devant, je rentrais sans même sonner, j'ouvris le petit portillon métallique qui grinça légèrement, la joyeuse famille de canidé vient m'accueillir de la plus charmante des façons, leurs amis léchouilles et papounettes sales sur mon T-shirt vint à ma rencontre avec leur plus grande joie et mon plus grand malheur. Kiba sortit en trombe de la maison et me sauta dessus, si je n'étais déjà pas à terre par les chiens, le plaquage de Kiba me fit souvenir de mon ancien amour avec le sol.

« - Kiba ! Quelle joie de voir que tu va très bien et que tu déborde d'énergie mais pas la peine de me faire tomber par terre !

- Haha~ Si, c'est trop marrant ! Quel bon vent t'emmène ici ? Nous n'avons pas de ramen ! Dit-il en riant.

- Faut-il vraiment une raison pour aller voir son meilleur ami ?

- Non, allez vient à la maison. S'exclama-t-il en me prenant par le cou, et en me frottant la tête avec son poing.

- Arggggh. Tu m'aimes pas aujourd'hui, allez avoue !

- Maman ! Y'a Naruto à la maison ! Cria le jeune brun.

- Hooo, Naruto, comment ça va ? Ca fait un petit moment que l'on ne t'a pas vu à la maison.

- Je vais bien madame, héhé désolé de ne pas venir plus souvent, mais c'est vraiment la guerre pour rentrer chez vous. Dis-je en pointant le jardin où les chiens sautaient et jappaient.

- On monte 'man.

- D'accord, Naruto tu reste pour manger.

- C'est que je ne voudrais pas déranger…

- Ma phrase avait-elle l'air d'être une question ? Dit-elle sur un ton des plus sérieux.

- Non pas le moins du monde, fis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Bien ! Par contre j'aimerais que tu ailles au moins nettoyer ta frimousse avant le déjeuner. Et demande à Kiba de te filer un nouveau T-shirt.

- Pas de souci ! »

Je grimpa les escaliers pour accéder à l'étage. La chambre de Kiba se trouvait à droite, c'était la première. Un chambre de mec, tout ce qui a de plus banale, 'fin si l'on considère qu'avoir des poster de chiens et de pin-up à moitié à poil sois banale. Oui pour Kiba c'était banale. Cette pensait me fit sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire aux anges ?

- Rien, je regardais ta déco et tes posters.

- Haaaaaaa, tu veux que je t'en file un ? Plutôt Clara Morgane ou Britney Spears à poil ?

- Pffff, j'en veux pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tout ce qui intéresse un mec, ce sont des femmes à poil, le sexe et les chiens !

- Les chiens ? Pour toi alors. Parce que moi, tu ne m'aura pas avec tes fantasmes bizarre et tes chiens.

Plusieurs images pas très catholiques me vinrent à l'esprit, mettant en scène des femmes et des chiens.

- Kiiiiiiiiiiba ! Je te hais, je viens d'avoir des images répugnantes sur tes fantasmes !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma fautes si t'es pas saint d'esprit mon gars !

- Rahh, de toute façon tu ne pense qu'au sexe, je suis sure que tu rêve de te taper la p'tite Hinata.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu l'a vu ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir la moindre expérience.

- Justement, je croyais que t'aimais bien les pucelles sans expérience.

- Oui, mais bon, ce qui me refroidit, c'est son cousin, Neji.

- C'est clair, les foudres de Neji Hyuga, ça craint…

S'attirer des ennuies avec Neji Hyuga, était bien pire que de s'attirer les foudres de Sasuke. En effet ce dernier prenait juste un certain plaisir à vous maltraiter, rabaisser et insulter. Neji lui prenait un sadique plaisir à vous torturer jusqu'à la moelle. Cette pensée me fit recourber les poils de l'échine. Ce mec donnerait des sueurs froides en plein désert. Je repris donc la discussion.

- Tu sais si tu aime vraiment Hinata, je ne vois pas où est le problème de la sauter !

- Tu te rends compte que si son cousin l'apprend je suis dans la merde Naruto !

- Oui je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il ne le saura pas. Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Raconte pas de la merde, sale pervers ! Me cria Kiba en me laçant un oreiller en pleine poire.

- Tu me cherche le clebs ? Rétorquais-je en lui renvoyant le coussin. »

Une bataille de polochon sans précédent éclata. On riait comme des bambins. Tout d'un coup Kiba se prit mon oreiller en pleine figure et s'étala sur le lit. Je mis sur lui et le harcelait de coup de polochon. Puis sans m'en rendre compte, je m'arrêtais, l'oreiller prêt à être balancer sur la tête de l'Inuzuka. Je compris alors notre position, la même que dans mon rêve avec Sasuke, moi à califourchon sur Kiba.

« - Fais le si t'es un homme ! »

Cette phrase prononcée par Kiba, me fit rougir sans que je sache pourquoi. Putain pourquoi je dois revoir Sasuke en train de me demander de le prendre là à ce moment. C'est Kiba en dessous pas ce sale cloporte ténébreux ! La voix de mon meilleur ami me fit redescendre sur terre.

« Naruto, Naruto, Naruto ! »

Merde comment expliquer mon bug ?

« - Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es tout d'un coup devenu tout rouge et t'a eu un blanc.

- Non j'ai rien, c'est juste que je me suis souvenue d'une chose.

- Ha bon quoi ?

- Oh non rien laisse tomber. »

Un silence gêné s'installa, pourquoi devrait-on être gêné ? Kiba se saisit de la télécommande sur le lit et alluma la télé. On tomba sur une émission contre toutes les formes de racisme, envers les gens différents de nous. Les noirs, les handicapés, les homosexuels. Un couple gay et un autre homophobe étaient justement en train d'être interrogés par la présentatrice.

« - Pourquoi cela serait contre nature d'aimer une personne du même sexe ?

- Mais c'est mal, si dieu l'avait voulut, nous aurions eu deux Adams !

- On aime une personne pas un sexe. »

Cette dernière phrase résonna dans ma tête. On aime une personne pas un sexe. C'est vrai, je suis d'accord mais quand cette règle s'applique au autre pas à moi ! La colère ainsi que le dégout envers ma moi-même monta, je serrais les dents pour ne pas hurlais. Il est hors de question que je bascule sur l'autre bord ! HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME FASSE TOUCHER PAR UN MEC ! Une main d'homme vint se poser sur mon épaule, une main viril, aux ongles non vernis ni manucurés, je me dégageais de cette main d'un coup d'épaule. Avant même de comprendre ce que je venais de faire, j'ouvris les yeux ébahit. Je venais de repousser la main de Kiba.

« Oh, tu fou quoi bordel ?

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui ce passe là ? T'es trop bizarre mon pote.

- Rien il ne se passe rien.

- Si, il se passe un truc, tu t'y prends très mal pour cacher quelque chose.

Kiba détestait quand on lui cachait quelque, de plus il les flairés généralement.

- Rien !

- C'est rapport avec Sasuke ?

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, pourquoi il me parle de Sasuke ? Pas maintenant, merde.

- Quoi Sasuke ? Ma voix trahissait la peur qui se nouait au fond de ma gorge, repenser à lui me faisait mal, non ce n'était pas lui qui me faisait mal, c'était mes sentiments envers lui, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Bah je me disais que t'avais surement des emmerdes avec lui. D'habitude tu ne rate pas une occasion pour parler de lui en mal, le rabaisser et l'insulter. Mais là ça fait presque une semaine que tu n'as pas vociféré une seule insulte à son égard, ni essayé de le provoquer dans les couloirs.

- C'est simple, je veux plus me frotter à lui, j'ai compris que c'était une totale perte de temps.

- Tient, voilà un Naruto sage, je te dis pas à quel point je suis choqué ! »

La télé diffusa le couple gay en train de s'embrasser et de parler de leur amour, ils se tenaient la main, et se bécotaient devant les caméras. Le visage de Sasuke, les yeux dans le vague, en dessous de moi, me revint en mémoire. Bordel quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter. D'un geste violent j'arracher la télécommande qui était toujours dans la main de Kiba et éteignis l'écran. Est-ce que Kiba serait toujours mon pote si j'avais été une tapette ?

« - Oulaa vivement que l'on mange, car tu deviens dangereux.

- Dis Kiba… Tu aurais été mon ami même si je n'avais pas été comme les autres ?

- Tu veux dire quoi, par, pas comme les autres ?

- Gay. Je crachais littéralement le mot, il m'écorchait la bouche.

Devant mon regard vide, Kiba ouvrit les yeux et balbutia :

- Naruto tu, tu es …

- Non ! M'écriais-je un peu trop vite à mon goût. Non j'aurais très bien pu dire handicapé.

- Haaa, oui j'aurais été ton ami, même si tu étais handicapé, rien n'aurais changé. »

La discussion s'arrêta là, un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Tsume* cria à table, nous descendîmes. Le repas se fit en silence, Kiba et moi n'ayant nullement l'intention de reprendre la discussion de la chambre, monsieur Inuzuka était pressé, il avait un rendez vous, juste après le déjeuner et la mère du brun appréciait le silence. Une qualité selon moi pour une femme. La mienne plus tard, appréciera le silence et ne parlera pas pour rien dire ou encore prononcer que des futilités. Oui ma femme sera géniale et bien évidemment elle aimera les ramens. Plus tard je me marierais avec une femme ou un homme…

Cette solution s'imposa à moi sans que j'eusse à réfléchir. Pourquoi un homme ? Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait prendre du plaisir avec un mec ? Ma pauvre cervelle déjà bien atrophiée m'imposa des images très détaillées d'hommes se faisant plaisir. Ceci me choqua tellement que j'en eu le hoquet.

« - Hé ben Naruto, tu sais ce que l'on dit, quand on a le hoquet, idées déplacées. A quoi pensais-tu ? Me taquina le père de Kiba.

- Chériiiiiie voyons ! On ne parle pas de ça !

- Mais pourquoi ! Ce ne sont plus des gamins, dois-je te rappeler que Naruto à 17 ans et Kiba va les faire. C'est un sujet non tabou à ce que je sache.

- Oui mais ça peut être gênant dans parler avec des parents.

- Haha~ Alors à quoi pensais tu Naruto. Nargua mon meilleur ami avec un sourire pas net.

- Oh vous aimeriez ne pas savoir, croyez moi.

- C'est plutôt infirmière, écolière ou bikini ? A moins que tu préfère à poil. Rigola Tsume.

Sur le coup on la regarda tous avec des yeux écarquillaient.

- Chérie, ce n'est pas toi à l'instant qui ne voulais pas parler de ça avec eux ?

- Oui mais bon ils sont grand, et puis Noël approche, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'aime Naruto. »

Merde ! Elle compte m'offrir quoi pour noël ? J'ai peur. Cette année mon cadeau risque d'être spécial, je le sens. Depuis l'accident, c'est la famille Inuzuka qui se charge presque de tout, je fête noël et autre célébration avec eux, pour pas que je me sente seule. Pour mon anniversaire aussi, c'est la mère de Kiba qui me fait mon gâteau. Je fis un sourire idiot sur mon visage et passa ma main derrière ma nuque. Finalement on éclata tous de rire.

« - Bon les garçons, vous rangez la table s'il vous plaît, je vais faire la vaisselle.

- Mais maman, on à un lave vaisselle, pourquoi tu t'obstine à la faire ?

- Parce que ça me détend.

- Ben voyons… »

L'après midi se passa sans incident, je me retiens bien de reparler de la discussion de la chambre, et je senti que Kiba aussi. D'ailleurs celui-ci me montra le dernier Mario Kart sur la Wii, je me fis laminer de la plus belle façon qui soit. Le moment de partir vint finalement.

« - Revient quand tu veux Naruto. Me fit Tsume en prenant dans ses bras. »

Kiba me raccompagna au portillon, c'est avec quelque difficulté à traverser le jardin, la faute aux canidés, que nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Kiba me prit par le cou et me frotta le crâne avec son poing, signe d'affection qu'il appréciait énormément. Je quittais donc la famille Inuzuka et me dirigea vers mon chez moi. Une fois la porte fermé, une solitude m'envahit et me compressa le cœur. C'était tellement dur de quitter le bonheur quand on l'avait touché. Ce samedi 11 décembre, j'ai eu le bonheur d'avoir une nouvelle famille, un avenir entouré de gens que j'aime. Une douce illusion de joie. Maintenant, je me retrouve seul, qui voudra de moi pour partager sa vie ?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Il fait si sombre, l'air est tellement lourd que cela en ai suffoquant. Juste quelque chuchotement nous parvienne.

- Tout va enfin ce passer comme prévue.

- On t'a jamais dit, de ne jamais crier victoire avant d'avoir gagner ?

- Non.

* * *

* Tsume est le prénom de la mère à Kiba, comme je ne le savais pas juste avant de faire quelques recherches, je vous en informe. On ne sait jamais, certains se coucherons moins noob comme moi !

Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai commencé ce chapitre, mais le problème, c'est que je suis tellement maladroite, que j'ai effacé la moitié du chapitre et j'ai du tout réécrire. D'ailleurs entre temps j'ai eu mon code et mon bac blanc, mais ça tout le monde s'en bat le steak !

Reviews ? Vos impressions, ainsi que critiques ( justifiées ! ), remarques, idées ?

Kissùù Kissùù ~


	5. Les petites fraises à la cocaïne

Titre : Les petites fraises à la cocaïne.

Auteure : Kilarii

Correctrice : /

Prairing : Naruto&Sas'ke-kun ou Sas'ke&Naruto ? x3

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto ( Bwahahahaha… Pas drôle. Je sors à [ ] )

Rating : K+ ( Un vocabulaire assez familier, c'est ma marque de fabrique, ainsi que quelques notions de sexe, mais bon on n'est pas à l'abris avec Jiraya qui traîne dans le coin ! De plus il est possible que certains personnages soient légèrement torturés. )

Plouf en avant pour le cinquième chapitre ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été assez mécontente avec le dernier chapitre. Non je ne parle pas du chapitre en lui-même mais des lecteurs. Rien que les deux premiers jours j'ai eu 451 visites. VISITE DE FANTOMES ! Je suis désolé mais je ne supporte pas cela, je ne m'attends pas à avoir 451 reviews, mais quand même à ce niveau j'ai le droit d'espérer des remarques, des encouragements ou encore des critiques ! Dorénavant j'attendrais un certain nombre de commentaire pour poster la suite. C'est dégueulasse ? Tant mieux ! Cela encouragera les gens à aider les auteurs qu'ils apprécient pour continuer leur histoire. Comment voulez vous qu'un écrivain fasse sont travail pour des fantômes ? Sur ce, je crois que j'ai assez pesté.

Petit rappel :

''''' Temps qui passe, courte ou longue période.

* * *

« Dring Dring »

- Mhmmph.

Encore cinq petites minute.

« Dring Dring Dring »

Par pitié. Arrêté !

« NA-RU-TO ! »

Une tornade rose, déboula dans ma chambre sans crier garde. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon dimanche libellé grasse matinée soit gâchée ? Je veux juste que l'on me foute la paix, est-ce trop demandé ?

« Hooo mon pauvre Narutounet, c'est que je gâche ta grasse matinée ? Hein ? Mais si tu ne bouge pas ton cul je prendrais un sadique plaisir à t'épiler tes testicules alors que tu me contemplerais accroché par des menottes ! »

Ni une, ni deux, je foutais Morphée dehors à coups de pieds au cul, m'habilla sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je mettais et me mit au garde à vous.

« Ben voilà, suffit de faire un effort » claironna Sakura.

Je crois qu'elle est sadique, ne fréquenterait-elle pas Neji par hasard ?

- Allez viens, je te rappel que dans une semaine et cinq jour c'est la fête chez Sasuke, je veux être inoubliable. »

C'est sur ces mots que Sakura m'emmena faire les boutiques, car oui malgré le fait que nous soyons dimanche tous les magasins étaient ouvert pour les dernières courses aux cadeaux. Je hais cette technique pour nous soutirer plus d'argent et surtout dans ce cas là ! Elle m'entraina de plus belle dans une boutique de fringues à la mode. Elle en ressortit aussitôt, quelque chose clochait, son sourire faisait peur.

« - Si je veux que Sasuke me trouve irrésistible, il doit le penser jusqu'au bout. Naruto tu crois qu'il préférerait un string ou une petite culotte ?

Quoi ? C'est à moi qu'elle demande ça ?

- Heuuu je ne sais pas vraiment, tu sais je ne suis pas dans la tête de Sasuke.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, je vais essayer, tu me diras ce que tu en pense ! »

Après des essayages interminable, et encore je pèse mes mots, Sakura jeta son dévolu sur une petite culotte en dentelle noire, qui faisait pour le moins sexy. Je n'avais pas du tout interféré dans son choix…Bon ok, un p'tit peu… D'accord, je l'avais quasiment convaincu qu'elle lui faisait un cul d'enfer ! Mais bon j'y peux rien, je suis un homme, et j'aime ça.

Elle me traina ensuite pour acheter une robe.

« Une pas trop courte mais pas trop longue, sexy mais pas trop, tu vois l'genre ? »

Non là je vous avoue que je ne suivais pas trop sa démarche. Comment une robe ne pouvait-elle pas être sexy sans faire pute ? Bon ok, je ne m'avance pas plus loin dans ce jugement. On verra bien le moment venus, comment elle peut être cette robe. Sur ce, Sakura, une pile de robe sur son bras me sourit. Heiiiiin comment elle a bien pu en trouver autant en si peu de temps ? Les filles m'étonneront toujours. Avec les mecs au moins on ne passe pas notre temps en magasin. Je me demande comment Sasuke sera habillé à la soirée. Je le vois bien torse nu avec un jean noir, cela mettrais en valeur sa peau d'albâtre…

NON ! Ce n'est pas moi qui est pensé ça, j'le jure. Je secouais rapidement ma tête pour chasser ces pensées impures et me retourna. Sakura me fixait, avait-elle devinait à quoi je pensais ? Non impossible.

« - Tu te sens bien Naruto ?

- Oui bien sur, pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? Dis-je avec une bonne humeur tellement fausse que ça pouvait se sentir comme le cul d'une vache.

- Tu sais que si tu as des problèmes je suis là. Tu peux tout me dire.

Pendant un instant, tout lui révéler me vint à l'esprit. Lui parler de mon inquiétude sur mon orientation sexuelle, mon étrange rêve sur Sasuke, à quel point celui-ci me troublait. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me retint.

- Non tout va bien.

- Naruto. Dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré. Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse et que tu me cache un truc.

- Mais non voyons, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? J'esquissais un sourire qui se voulut rassurant.

- Peut être les années passées à tes côtés. Répliqua le rose. Tu sais je peux comprendre que chacun est son jardin secret, mais quand les fleurs que l'on y cultive nous font souffrir, il est préférable de demander de l'aide pour les arracher et y planter de jolis fleurs.

Mais où va-t-elle chercher ce genre de phrases ? Faut qu'elle arrête de lire ses bouquins !

- Tu as sans doute raison. Un sourire de triomphe se dessina sur les lèvres de ma meilleure amie. Mais je crois qu'il est préférable que certaines fleurs soient entretenues seul. Son sourire disparus aussi tôt.

- Bref, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, je serais toujours là pour toi. Quoiqu'il t'arrive.

- Je sais Sakura. »

Nous continuâmes donc les essayages, et finalement son choix se porta sur une robe pas trop courte mais pas trop longue, sexy mais pas trop. En gros une robe rose pastel, qui s'arrêtait un peu avant les genoux, un bustier joliment orné de perles qui mettait, je l'avoue, en valeur sa poitrine. Elle m'annonça justement qu'elle avait des escarpins assortis chez elle, donc inutile de continuer le shopping. Je dois dire que cette nouvelle me revigora. Faut dire que le shopping ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hmmm, n'avais-je pas promis à Sakura d'aller au lycée avec elle ? Si c'est pour qu'elle me parle de Sasuke tout le long du trajet pas la peine, j'en peux plus d'entendre le nom de ce mec. En plus quand je vais à patte au bahut, je peux réfléchir tranquillement à mes problèmes sans qu'il y est un abruti pour me déranger. Allez c'est la ligne droite avant le lycée… Mais…Mais… C'est Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans cette impasse ? Non qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cette impasse ? Tient, qu'est-ce qu'il tient dans ses mains ?

Ni une ni deux, je me planquais derrière une poubelle est suivit le roux des yeux. Je venais de surprendre Gaara avec un curieux sachet remplie d'une curieuse poudre blanche dans ses mains. Merde, pas lui. Se droguer à son âge, mais il est malade c'type, je savais qu'il n'était pas comme nous, mais quand même ! Le garçon rangea le sachet dans une petite poche de son sac, et partit en direction du lycée. J'étais sur le cul d'apprendre que quelqu'un de ma classe sniffait d'la coke. Non, minute, ne faisons pas de conclusion attive, ça se trouve c'était un paquet de fraise tagada et la drôle de poudre, le sucre de ces fameux bonbons. Bingo, ça doit être ça ! Affaire résolus direction le bahut !

Dans les couloirs c'était la cacophonie, faut dire qu'a une semaine avant les vacances de noël, la tension montait d'un cran, alors imaginez le fameux vendredi, dernier jours de cours ! Devant la salle, la moitié de la classe était affalée contre le mur, telles des larves, juste l'état d'une larve alors, parce que, le clan des midinettes jacassaient telles des poules, et comme d'habitude leur sujet favoris était Sasuke. Je vins m'assoir à côté de Kiba, un p'tit check de la main pour nous dire bonjour et il enchaina sur la fameuse soirée de l'Uchiwa.

« - Kiba… Sérieusement ta gueule. Tu m'aiderais énormément.

- Non mais comment tu parles mec ! C'est la fête du slip ou quoi ?

- Non mais j'en ai assez d'entendre parler de cette fête et surtout de Sasuke, ça m'insupporte.

- Ouaip, mais faut dire que ce type est fort, il a réussit à réunir toutes les meufs du bahut, ou du moins les plus canons.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire je sens…

- Sakura c'est mis en tête d'aller à cette soirée, elle ne fait que parler de ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'exaspère.

- Mon pauvre ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, que ta belle et douce n'est d'yeux que pour l'autre avorton !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

Je n'eu pas le plaisir de continuer Sakura arriva au pas de course. Elle nous fit la bise à Kiba et moi et s'installa contre le mur, comme le reste de la classe. Elle nous parla de sa difficulté à faire l'exercice d'SVT, exercice que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de faire car, je n'aurais même pas compris la consigne. Jiraya avait beau être un prof délirant ses cours étaient durs et ne parlons pas de ses contrôles.

Le calme se fit entendre dans les couloirs, extrêmement étrange venant de la part de notre classe. Mais quand je vis la raison à ce silence, je ne fus même pas surpris. Orochimaru venait de débarquer. Il se tourna vers la classe et ouvrit sa bouche.

« - Votre professeur Jiraya, ne pourras pas assurer le cours de ce matin…

- Yes, deux heures de libre les mecs ! S'exclama Deidara.

- Vous venez on va faire les boutiques les girls. Dit Ino.

- Je me suis donc proposé pour faire cours à sa place, donc vous n'irais pas faire les boutiques mademoiselle Yamanaka. » Un sourire des plus sadique ce dessina sur les lèvres de notre charmant professeur.

Génial, il manquait plus que lui ! Je hais ce prof, à côté de lui Shizune est un adorable chaton. De plus si les exercices non fait passaient sans trop de mal avec Jiraya, du côté du serpent vicieux qu'est Orochimaru, ça le faisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout du tout du tout ! On pénétra donc dans la salle de cours, chacun à sa place habituelle, moi à côté de Kiba, Sakura à côté de Tenten, cette fille était géniale, mais elle craque complètement quand Neji est à moins de 5 mètres d'elle. Mais bon elle se donne à fond dans toutes les matières, elle veut réussir sa carrière d'avocate et ainsi faire la fierté de sa famille, mais surtout redorer leur blason. En effet dans sa famille il y avait d'anciens trafiquants d'armes et de putes. Mais bon c'est finit maintenant. La voix du prof se fit entendre.

« - Bon je ne sais pas trop où vous en étiez avec votre professeur mais aujourd'hui ça sera de la pratique !

- Vous voulez dire que nous allons faire de la pratique sur les relations sexuelles ? Ricana Karin.

- Bien sur que non. Ce n'est que des futilités, inutiles surtout pour des petits avortons de votre âge.

- Il ne vient pas de nous insulter ? Me souffla Kiba.

- Chut ! Il risque de nous entendre, tu sais qu'il est capable d'entendre les ultrasons ce mec. Mais ça fait carrément flipper.

- Pas plus que ça gueule. Ricana mon meilleur ami.

- Monsieur Inuzuka et Uzumaki, je vous dérange peut être ? Intervint Orochimaru devant notre bureau. Il fait limite peur quand il se déplace sans faire de bruits. Non ce n'est même pas limite, c'est IL FAIT PEUR POINT BARRE !

- Non monsieur. Dit sagement Kiba.

- Bien, alors aujourd'hui nous allons disséquer un cœur, pour voir son fonctionnement. Nous ferons des binômes. Biens sur, je choisis ces binômes et aucune discussions n'est possible. Des protestations se firent entendre, mais après un regard noir venant du prof, tout le monde se tu. Je veux bien tomber avec Sakura ou Kiba, mais Sakura c'est mieux, elle excelle en SVT. La voix d'Orochimaru se fit entendre, il annonça donc les binômes.

- Inuzuka Kiba et Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata et Lee, Haruno Sakura et Tobi, Uchiwa Sasuke… Pas moi Pas moi, priais-je en silence. Et Temari. OUF ! Uzumaki Naruto et No Sabaku Gaara. Et Merde…

Pourquoi faut que je me tape le drogué ? Bon positivons, au moins je ne suis pas tombé sur Sasuke ou Neji. En tout cas je plains Sakura, ou devrais-je plaindre ce pauvre Tobi ? Et ne parlons pas de Kiba, tomber avec la Pouf Pouf Girl Ino.

- Vous serez noté sur la bonne découpe du cœur, le schéma des ventricules et votre hypothèse sur le placement de l'artère principale. Mon adjoint Kabuto va passer vous donnez un cœur et du papier pour faire le schéma.

- K'so. Jiraya-sensei, par pitié, revenez. »

Kabuto passa donc dans les rangs et nous distribua le matériel. Il nous posa un cœur tellement frais qu'il avait l'air encore de palpiter. Devant ma mine dégoutée, Gaara pris l'initiative de prendre le scalpel et de découper le fameux organe. A peine eu t-il enfoncé l'outil, qu'un jet de sang gicla sur son visage blanc et impassible. Aucune réaction ne passa sur son visage. Mon binôme attendit la fin de la découpe avant de prendre la peine d'essuyer le sang qui commençait à gouter le long de son menton. Ce mec est fait de glace !

« - Tu en a même sur ton T-shirt mec.

- …

- Aussi charmant qu'un iceberg. Murmurais-je.

Je repensais à la scène que j'avais vu ce matin, Gaara mettant un curieux sachet de poudre blanche dans la poche de son sac. Peut être que si je lui balançais ce que j'avais vu le matin même, j'arriverais à obtenir une réaction venant de lui. Non je ne peux pas balancer ça en plein cours et de plus sans en avoir la certitude.

- Gaara je t'emprunte ta calculatrice, elle doit être dans ta poche avant du sac. Dis-je avec un sourire.

Je me baissais pour attraper le dit sac et savoir enfin ce que contenait ce sachet. Sans crier garde, No Sabaku Gaara mis son pied devant mon visage, genre à deux centimètres, il est malade ce type il veut me tuer ou quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de calculatrice. De plus on n'en a pas besoin pour la découpe du cœur. Sa… voix… tellement…

- Hahaha~ Bien sur suis-je bête.

- Très.

Achèvement de Naruto. Ce mec ferait partir en dépression n'importe quel gars normalement constitué. La voix du serpent retentit juste derrière moi, les poils de ma nuque se sont dressés en un instant.

- Alors monsieur Uzumaki, que donne votre schéma ? Il s'approcha de moi, un peu trop même. J'avais l'impression de geler sur place. Sa voix résonna près de mon oreille. Cela n'avance pas beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous coller ? Votre joli cul peut être.

Cette dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un susurrement qu'apparemment moi seul avait entendu. Ce prof est un dégénéré, il me donne la nausée, je n'ai qu'une envie, partir loin, très loin. Ne plus jamais voir cet Orochimaru de mes deux, Gaara le drogué qui fait peur, ne plus voir Sasuke. Sans même m'en rendre compte, le prof c'était retiré, Gaara me regardait comme si il attendait quelque chose venant de moi.

- Tu peux partir si tu veux.

Hein ? Quoi ?

- Pardon Gaara je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

Il poussa un soupir blasé.

- Rien ne te retient de rester ici. De plus chez moi j'appel ça du harcèlement sexuel.

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire. Dis-je avec un sourire aussi faux que les seins de Barbie.

- J'ai entendu.

C'est impossible, c'était qu'un murmure, comment a-t-il pu entendre ?

- Tu serais pas le premier.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu me fatigue, arrête de poser des questions et finit ton schéma faut que l'on entame notre hypothèse.

- Quand le naturel revient au galop. Dis-je dans un soupir.

Gaara reprit son air blasé, et se mit à faire son schéma. Je fis de même, ne donnons pas une raison au dégénéré qui me sert de prof à me coller. Hors de question que je reste dans la même salle que lui, de surcroit seul.

- Finit ! Venez rendre vos copies sur mon bureau. Tonna Orochimaru.

Le temps d'inscrire mon nom et prénom sur ma copie et je filais en direction de bureau du prof. Quand je rendis ma feuille j'eu l'impression qu'Orochimaru me toisait, comme un serpent guettant sa proie. Ouais c'est exactement ça. Dégueu. Je me retournais précipitamment, un peu trop, mon visage rentra en collision avec un torse. Un torse qui sentait bon, un torse plat, et apparemment qui n'appartient pas à la gente féminine.

- Dégage de mon torse Uzumaki.

Je retirais mon visage du torse qui finalement appartenait à Sasuke. Génial ! Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

L'Uchiwa me lança un regard noir, passa devant moi et déposa sa fiche. Neji s'adressa alors à son ami.

- Si j'avais été à ta place je l'aurais frappé.

- Neji… Tu n'es pas moi et tu n'est pas à ma place. Et puis pourquoi frapper son petit minois de fillette ? On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas frapper les filles Nejinounet ?

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça ! Ragea le concerné.

- Haha ! Nejinounet ! J'ai trouvé ton nouveau surnom. » Dit Deidara tout en s'esclaffant, ce qui lui valut un regard de tueur venant du Hyûuga.

Mais moi je me tenais juste à la remarque de Sasuke. Sa voix n'avait pas été agressive, on percevait juste un zeste de lassitude et même de la douceur, mais ça je pense que je l'ai rêvé. En fait rien que le fait d'être rentré en collision avec son torse d'albâtre m'avait fait repenser à l'expression de son visage dans mon rêve.

« Naruto, ce que tu peux être mignon. J'ai envie de toi, prend moi, maintenant ! »

Heureusement que la sonnerie mit fin à tout ce cirque car ce n'est pas que l'Uchiwa m'excitait et que mon membre c'était doucement réveillé, mais ne plus me retrouvé à moins de 15 mètres d'Orochimaru est maintenant ma principale priorité.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

12h30 : J'aurais dû le parier, j'aurais gagné ! Me voilà à la table avec Sakura, qui en plus de m'avoir passé un savon car je l'avais soit disant ''abandonné'' ce matin, me rabâche les oreilles avec son fignolage de plan « Mission Fête de Sasuke ». Mais pour une fois j'étais attentif.

« - Donc tu as absolument tout compris Naruto ?

- Oui Sakura. Dis-je d'un ton las. La fête commence à 21h, mais on ira là bas pas avant 22h, histoire que tout l'monde arrive et que l'on se fonde bien dans la masse.

- Et par où rentrons-nous ?

- On escalade le mur de derrière et on se fond avec les autres près de la piscine. Puis tu pourras prendre des photos de ton Sasuke Chéri. Dis-je en minaudant.

- Pendant que toi tu reste sagement près du buffet.

- Oui Sakura… Soupirais-je.

- Tu ne va vers…

- Personne, je ne parle à personne sauf nécessité pour ne pas passer pour un débile. Mais si on me demande si je suis avec quelqu'un, tu n'existe pas

- Bon ben je crois que l'on est paré alors ! S'exclama ma meilleur amie.

- Non, depuis tout à l'heure tu m'impose des conditions, je vais t'en imposer une.

- Ha bon et laquelle ? Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Tu n'accepter aucune goutte d'alcool.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, oui.

- Je ne veux pas seulement que tu me dises oui pour me rassurer, je veux que tu t'y tiennes !

- No souci, Naru Naru.

- Arrête de me donner ce surnom débile.

- En parlant de surnom débile, celui de Neji n'est pas mal du tout.

- Tu as vue comment il t'a toisé Sasuke quand tu lui ai rentré dedans. Dit doucement Kiba en posant son plateau à côté du mien.

- Bordel t'étais où ? Ca fait 20 minute que Sakura et moi on t'attend !

- Je devais rendre un dossier à Shizune.

- M'ouais. Dit simplement Sakura elle était tout aussi convaincu que moi.

- Pourquoi vous me croiyait jamais ? Pleurnicha Kiba.

- Hmm.

- Bref, moi je trouvais Sasuke un peu trop doux quand il y a eu la collision. Ca me fait penser un peu au calme avant la tempête.

- T'es sur ? Couinais-je.

- Tout à fait. Dit-il convaincu.

- Je ne dirais pas ça. Intervint la rose. Je pense que Sasuke s'en foutait comme sa première couche.

- Ha…

Sasuke s'en foutait ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à être perturbé quand je le croise. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ce mec ne me laisse pas indifférent malgré tout ce que je veux nier ? Sakura et Kiba discutaient du prochain cours. Je ne prêtais qu'une discrète attention, au fond j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. C'est fou comme ces derniers temps il se passe trop de chose, moi qui d'habitude avait une vie monotone et sans incidents, à croire que les Dieux on fait une pétition pour que cela change. Après avoir engloutit notre plateau repas, on déambula dans les couloirs, il nous restait encore du temps avant le cours de maths de Kakashi. Les couloirs étaient désert, forcément de nos jours tout l'monde sortait fumer pendant la pause de midi, sauf nous et apparemment quelqu'un d'autre. On entendit des pas se rapprocher, et là déboula Hinata en pleure, quand elle nous vit elle se couvrit les yeux avec son bras et se mit à courir.

« - Hinata ! Cria Sakura. »

La cousine de Neji ne se retourna pas, et disparu en prenant un énième couloir. Qu'est-ce qui à bien pu se passer ? On est habitué aux pleures de la Hyûuga mais pas comme ça. Là elle avait l'air d'avoir un sérieux problème.

« - Je l'ai jamais vue pleurer comme ça. Dis doucement Kiba.

- Merde, elle doit avoir un gros problème. Souffla la rose.

- On ne devrait pas s'en mêler, je ne tiens pas à me foutre dans la merde. Dis-je à mon tour.

- Tu à raison, si elle veut en parler elle en parlera. Renchérit ma meilleure amie.

- Ouais mais connaissant Hinata elle ne parlera pas, elle gardera tout pour elle. Le brun fit une triste mine.

- Bon on ne va pas rester ici à déblatérer sur le pourquoi du comment de cette pauvre fille. On ne peut pas l'aider point barre.

- Oui tu as raison Naruto, allons en cours. »

L'après midi se passa normalement. Hinata manqua à l'appel, mais apparemment pas grand monde s'en rendit compte même chez ses soit disant ''amies''. Le lundi on finissait avec 2h de sport. Gai sensei était un prof trop génial. D'ailleurs il est devenu l'idole de Lee, pas étonnant qu'ils portent tous les deux une combinaison affreuse, verte et orange. Comme Gai était dans l'ancienne école avant, il nous oblige à porter un uniforme de sport, soit un short bleu marine et un t-shirt blanc. Au début de l'année personne était ravi surtout chez les filles, puis après c'est devenu normal, on s'y était habitué. Bon par contre l'entrainement de Gai c'était pas ça. Il nous faisait courir sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, on enchainait les pompes avec les abdos. Heureusement qu'on le voit qu'une fois par semaine. Ce qui était drôle c'est de voir le groupe des populaires se plier à la règle comme tout le monde et transpirer. Et puis faut dire que voir Sasuke Uchiwa faire des abdos avec un T-shirt trempé de sueur qui lui colle à la peau et ses quelques mèches rebelles collées sur son front me fait sourire. En plus ces deux heures de sport sont très bien placées, car après on peut rentrer directement chez nous pour prendre notre douche. Pas besoin de ce changer ou de se doucher dans les vestiaires.

« - Allez les jeunes c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez assez transpiré. Dit Gai, avant de partir avec Lee ranger le matériel et nettoyer le gymnase. Ils ne sont jamais crevés ces deux là.

- Pas trop tôt. Grogna Sasori.

- Allons Sasori-Kun il faut bien entretenir ton joli petit corps de bambin.

- J'ai envie de te frapper Deidara.

- Yeah Tobi est content, Tobi aime le sport. Tobi va cueillir des fleurs !

Ce mec à un grain, il n'est pas normal. Il me fait pitié quand il est comme ça.

- Sale PD, arrête de parler comme ça ! Cria Sakon, qui apparemment ne pouvait plus supporter ce pauvre Tobi.

- Tobi n'est pas un PD, Tobi is a good boy.

- Tobi a du se faire un peu trop enculer pour perdre la raison comme ça. Renchérit Neji en rigolant

Le garçon au masque ne sut pas quoi répondre, mais tout l'monde se mit à rigoler. Voilà ce qu'était Tobi, victime des mesquineries des autres, c'était la tête de turc.

- Stop ! Mais vous allez pas bien. Tobi n'a absolument rien fait de mal. S'énerva Sakura en se mettant devant le jeune homme de façon protectrice.

- Voyez vous ça, l'intello qui ce prend pour la défenseuse de la veuve et l'orphelin. Ricana Ino.

- Non Sakura a raison, Tobi n'est pas le bouc émissaire de cette classe. Dis-je en me plaçant à côté de ma meilleure amie.

- Tient donc Naruto se prend pour un héros ? Mais en fait t'es comme Tobi sans couille !

S'en était trop mon seuil de tolérance n'était pas illimité.

- Tu vois je préfère être un sans couille, qu'aller aux putes le samedi soir ! Balançais-je.

Neji s'avança vers moi et me mit une droite à m'en démonter la mâchoire. Il me donna un coup de pieds derrière le genou et je tombais à terre. Sakon et Suigetsu rejoignirent Neji pour me ruer de coups mais une voix s'éleva au milieu de la classe.

- Vous êtes une belle brochette d'enfoirés. Qu'un gros tas de larves qui ne s'occupent que de son cul. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de bouger le petit doigt pour aider Naruto. S'en prendre à ce gars alors qu'il est seul et de surcroit par terre. PI-TO-YA-BLE.

- No Sabaku Gaara, alors comme ça tu sais parler ? Dit Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

- Tu m'cherche le roux ? S'exclama le Hyûuga.

Gaara passa devant Neji sans même lui adresser un regard, s'accroupit à côté de moi, et me tendit une main. Bon sang ce mec n'est pas net merde. Je pris quand même sa main et me releva. Apparemment ça n'a pas plus à Nejinounet qui voulut frapper Gaara, mais celui-ci esquiva. Et lui fila un de ces crochets ! Neji avait la bouche en sang, la classe qui avait maintenant formé un cercle, ne réalisait pas trop ce qui ce passait. Le rouquin allait donner un deuxième coup quand Sasuke s'interposa.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable d'en restait là avant que ça ne dégénère trop.

- Parce que d'après toi ça n'a pas dégénéré encore ? Sourcilla No Sabaku.

- On peut encore éviter quelques coups. S'il te plait prends Naruto et emmène le chez lui. »

Ce fut tout. Il ne me lança pas un regard, il s'en alla suivit de Neji qui lui par contre nous foudroya et de toute sa clique. Sur le terrain de sport il ne restait qu'une poignée d'élèves. Gaara, Sakura, Tobi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari et moi. Temari sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'approcha de ma lèvre, elle tamponna doucement.

« - Ben mon vieux, c'est qu'il t'a pas raté.

- Merci de ta compassion Temari, ça me va droit au cœur.

- Pas d'quoi.

- Merde Naruto, tu aurais pu la fermer, maintenant ça va être galère.

- Shikamaru a raison, tu n'aurais pas du balancer ça à Neji. Dit doucement Sakura.

- Et je laissais Tobi ce faire insulter ? Je montrais Tobi du doigt.

- Tobi est très reconnaissant envers Sakura et Naruto.

- Ce n'est rien Tobi. Viens je vais te raccompagner.

- Oui ! Mais d'abord je veux cueillir des fleurs pour Sakura ! Tobi parti en courant.

- Tobi attend ! A demain les gars, j'y vais.

- Ciao Sakura. Dis-je.

- Vous croyais que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seule tout les deux ? Questionna Kiba.

- Oui c'est bon.

On se tourna tous d'un bloc, on avait oublié Gaara tellement il c'était effacé.

- Mon dieu mec tu parles. Temari était encore sous le choc.

- Comme tout humain, je suis né avec une langue et je m'en sers.

- Merci Gaara. Sans toi j'étais bon pour un aller à l'hosto.

- Ca me démangeait.

- Naruto tu devrais rentrer. Ajouta Kiba. On se voit demain en cours.

- Ok, bon ben je vous laisse alors les mecs.

Un regard noir venant de Temari me fit rectifier ma phrase.

- Heuuu au revoir Temari, merci pour le mouchoir.

- C'est bon Naruto. Rentre chez toi. Sur ce elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, Shikamaru fit de même, il nous adressa un petit signe de la tête pour dire au revoir.

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Gaara, j'allais partir quand une main sur mon épaule me retint.

- Je rentre avec toi.

- Mais je peux…

- Point barre.

- Je ne veux pas d'un drogué comme escorte ! Dis-je en haussant la voix.

- …

- Je t'ai vue ce matin, avec le paquet.

- …

- Je ne vais pas te faire la morale mais c'est nul de se droguer.

No Sabaku fit la moue, il sortit de son sac le fameux paquet avec la poudre blanche.

- Si tu considère que le sucre est de la drogue alors oui je me drogue.

Il se lécha un doigt, le mit dans la poudre, le soit disant « sucre » s'y colla et Gaara remit son index dans la bouche. Devant mon regard interloqué, il se mit à ricaner.

- Oh ça va, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper !

- La façon dont tu te fais des films m'épatera toujours.

- Roooh c'est bon j'ai dit. Bon j'y vais.

- Oui, je te suis.

- Arrête je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je suis grand. Et puis que veux-tu faire avec moi ?

- Des choses cochonnes Naruto, c'est tellement évident.

Son visage était tout à fait sérieux, puis il explosa de rire. C'est finit, le mythe du Gaara froid vient de se briser.

- C'est pas drôle.

Sur ce je fis comme les autres, je tournais les talons et partit en direction de chez moi. Arrivé au bout du terrain de sport, devant le portail de sortie, j'entendis Gaara crier :

- Un peu d'humour n'a jamais tuer personne. Et puis je sais… Ca crève les yeux.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- Là j'avoue.

- T'avoue quoi ?

- Bah rien. Juste que ça y est c'est partit mon kiki.

- Toi t'as signé une pétition.

* * *

Finish ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il est bien plus long que les autres alors je ne veux aucunes réflexion comme quoi j'ai été longue à poster. De plus j'écris un One Shot à côté ( pour ceux que ça intéresse ).

Que sais Gaara ?

Pourquoi Hinata pleurait-elle ?

Orochimaru ?

On voit un peu plus de monde dans ce chapitre, on commence à voir la classe en entière. Quelques personnages vont encore apparaître dans cette classe. Des profs encore. L'histoire commence à prendre forme. Je note tout dans un petit cahier, pour me rappeler de chaque détails mais c'est pas évident, alors on peut trouver quelques incohérences, comme Uchiwa et Uchiha. Je les écrits des deux façons, malgré leur signification différente. Mais bon tout le monde comprend que quand je dis Uchiwa ou Uchiha je parle de Sasuke, non ?

Je suis au courant qu'il y a des fautes, mais pour moi, c'est assez difficile de relire 30 fois mon texte pour être sure qu'il n'y en est pas, en plus à force de relire, je me lasse de mon chapitre et je le trouve nul à chier * petit rire *.

Si vous avais lu au tout début la note de l'auteur, je m'enfade pour presque rien, avec du recul je me dis que j'étais énervé pour que dalle, mais je vais quand même respecter ce que j'ai dit, c'est à dire attendre un certain nombre de reviews avant de poster la suite. Désolé mais je ne bosse pas pour des prunes et j'aimerais m'améliorer.

Toute critique justifié est là bienvenue, ainsi que vos idées, ou mots d'amour * danse de la joie *.

Kissù ~


	6. Sinon, y'avait une porte

Titre : Sinon, y'avait une porte.

Auteure : Kilarii

Correctrice : /

Prairing : Naruto&Sas'ke-kun ou Sas'ke&Naruto ? x3

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto ( Peut être un jour… l'espoir fait rêver. )

Rating : K+ ( Je m'en fout de ce rating de merde qui me fait chier ! De toute façon de nos jours même les gamins de 12ans jurent, crachent, fument et baisent. Comme vous l'avais compris, un vocabulaire familier, du sexe et des personnages torturés. Mouhahahaha. )

Allez c'est partit pour le chapitre 6. En espérant que l'histoire vous plait encore, malgré les premiers chapitre plus que merdique. N'oubliez pas de lire la note de l'auteur à la fin, des fois je peux raconter des trucs intéressant et susceptible de vous aider.

Sur ce,

Enjoy o/

Gros merci à LadyDhall qui commente régulièrement et me donne ses opinions. Je te suis très reconnaissante de lire ma fiction *^*. En plus tu m'a laissé une super longue review, j'ai pas arrêté de gesticuler et faire des « Nya » à chaque phrase. Comment est ton nouvel ordinateur ? Je suis sure que tu es tombé amoureuse du son que produit ses touches. xD

Merci aussi à Knight qui a mis sa flemmardise de côté pour « sauver » ma fiction. Non je ne prends pas la grosse tête avec toutes tes éloges, ou alors juste un peu. J'écris ma fiction pour que comme toi les gens est un sourire sur le visage et passent du bon temps.

Menieemmett qui m'a laissé plusieurs reviews et les autres. Merci infiniment de votre soutient et surtout de lire mon histoire.

Explication : Pour LadyDhall qui n'a pas trop compris la phrase d'Orochimaru « Cela n'avance pas beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous coller ? Votre joli cul peut être. » Comment dire sans trop en dévoiler… On va dire que Orochimaru s'intéresse de près au blondinet et que lui faire cette remarque c'est mettre la puce à l'oreille de Naruto pour qu'il se méfit de lui. En gros c'est : reste pas dans la même pièce que moi ou j'te viole. Est-ce plus clair ?

Petit Rappel :

''''' Temps qui passe, courte ou longue période.

* * *

Enfin, nous sommes en vacances, c'est pas que j'en avais marre, mais raser les murs et me planquer derrière mes livres de cours pour éviter un face to face avec Gaara, c'est plutôt fatiguant et puis je n'ai pas du tout envie de poursuivre notre discussion, enfin de savoir ce qu'il sait... Samedi 18 décembre, les oiseaux on l'air heureux dans le jardin, malgré le froid de canard qu'il fait, je me demande si nous aurons un noël blanc cette année. Haaan, en parlant de noël, la fête de Sasuke se rapproche à grand pas, Sakura devient presque hystérique, tandis que mon ventre se noue chaque jour un peu plus. Pourquoi ais-je dit oui pour accompagner Sakura ? Bon ne dramatisons pas, ça se trouve la fête sera super, et comme dit Saku' il y aura tellement de monde que personne ne nous remarquera. Malgré le fait quoi nous soyons le premier week end des vacances, je ne suis pas euphorique, comme devrait l'être tout lycéen normal. Aujourd'hui je sens que je vais aller à la pêche aux cadeaux, faut bien trouver un petit quelque chose pour la famille Inuzuka, comme chaque année quoi. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'ils faut que je les préviennent car je ne pourrais pas passer le réveillon avec eux, j'espère qu'ils m'en voudront pas trop de les abandonner comme ça, surtout Kiba… Haaaa je me fait chier. Si je bouge pas mon cul rapidement je vais prendre racine et ne plus rien faire de la journée. Je suis motivé pour le centre commerciale, je suis motivé, motivééééé ! Bordel, c'est fou comme j'ai la foi moi aujourd'hui. Je fermais donc la maison convenablement et me mis en route pour les cadeaux de Noël, le rituel de chaque année, comme le rituel du réveillon et de noël avec ma seconde famille. Pourquoi cette année je sens que tout ce petit rituel va être briser à jamais ?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nous y voilà, ce fameux vendredi, fête de Sasuke, tout se déroule comme sur des roulettes, à deux ou trois détails près. Premièrement Kiba est là, il avait absolument envie d'y aller, mais pas pour aider Sakura noooooon, Kiba veut se taper quelques midinettes… On le changera jamais ! Deuxièmement, nous sommes perdu, enfin, j'en suis convaincu, Sakura, non. Et pour finir, je sens que cette soirée va être mouvementée, je sais pas trop, une impression peut être.

« - Sakura avoue le… on est paumé !

- Mais bordel, puisque je te dit non Kiba !

- Mais y'a pas moyen pour que Sasuke habite ce trou perdu. Y'a rien !

- Et moi je te dit, qu'on y est presque, on a juste fait un petit détour…

- Un petit détour, hein ? Fit Kiba avec un sourire narquois.

- Il a raison Sakura, on sait pas où on est, et en plus je me pèle. Dis-je en me frottant mes mains complètement gelées. »

Voilà, ça faisait presque une heure qu'on tournait en rond, et pas moyen de trouver la maison de Sasuke, on était à l'extérieur de la ville, les lampadaires avaient longtemps disparus, seul le croissant de la lune nous éclairait, mais ça c'était pas le pire, le pire est que la température devait avoisiner les 0°C. Sakura était resplendissante dans sa robe, et son manteau-cape beige, ses cheveux étincelaient et elle marchait d'un pas assuré avec ses escarpins vertigineux qui lui allongaient ses jambes avec grâce. Kiba, c'était lui aussi mis sur son 31, enfin il avait pas vraiment eu le choix, quand sa mère a s'eu qu'il venait avec nous, elle l'avait limite obligé de s'habiller convenablement, elle nous avait fait tout un monologue sur ce genre de fête, de faire attention, et surtout, surtout, elle nous a filé une boite de capote en entière ! Bordel ! Quand Sakura a rigolé, Tsume lui à jeté un regard plein de sous-entendus et lui a tendu un paquet aussi. Plus protectrice que la mère de Kiba y'a pas je crois… Quand à moi, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix aussi, que ce soit pour les préservatifs ou les habits.

« - Là, voilà on y est ! S'exclama Sakura.

- Mais y'a rien, juste un mur. Dis-je.

- Je sais, idiot, mais c'est le mur qui se trouve au fond du jardin, on passe par-dessus et on arrive dans le jardin, on aura plus qu'a ce faufiler dans la masse.

- D'accord, je passe en premier, pour être sur que tout est OK.

- Comme tu veux Kiba, mais fait gaffe et dis nous quand on peut y aller.

Le mur était assez haut, je fis donc la courte échelle à mon frère de cœur, il escalada sans trop de difficultés, et disparus derrière le mur. Le silence ce fit.

- Tu crois que tout ce passe bien ? Murmura ma meilleure amie.

- Oui, t'en fait pas pour lui, il doit juste vérifier, qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours.

- C'est bon ! Y'a personne ! Dis Kiba d'une voix forte.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Allez à toi d'y aller, je vais t'aider.

- Attend… Kiba attrape mes chaussures !

Sakura enleva ses chaussures et les balança par-dessus le mur, on entendit une exclamation, Kiba avait dû en recevoir une sur la figure. Je fis donc la même chose à Sakura qu'avec l'homme chien. J'entendis, un bruit sourd qui m'indiqua qu'elle avait atterris de l'autre côté.

- C'est bon Naruto vas y !

- Ouais, bien sur personne ne m'aide à moi…

- Dépêche, met pas trois plombs !

Haaaa ils sont pas croyable, comment je fais moi ? Mon regard s'aventura sur les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose. Je fis trois pas et là… une porte ! Mon dieu, on s'est cassé le cul alors qu'il y a une porte juste là ! Apparemment ça devait être une porte condamnée, elle ne devait plus servir, elle était en bois, et d'apparence assez vieille. Je m'approcha donc et mis ma main sur la poignée, elle s'ouvrit sans trop d'effort, mais ne s'ouvrit pas entièrement, un arbre avait était planté juste derrière, preuve qu'elle ne servait plus. Elle s'entrouvrit juste assez pour me laisser passer.

- Putain Naruto tu fous quoi ?

- On est trop cons, y'avait une porte.

- Imagine qu'elle avait un système de sécurité ? S'emporta la rose.

- Pas plus dangereux que de passer par le mur, il y aurait pu y avoir des caméras…

- Pas con, mec, faut faire gaffe maintenant. Allez on y va ? Dit Kiba tout excité.

- Oui c'est bon, ça doit faire une heure que la fête à commencée, on peut y aller.

- Yeah ! A nous les filles !

Kiba passa en premier, le jardin était d'une grandeur totalement démesuré, on aurait pu y caser 4 fois ma maison. J'imagine facilement que Sasuke ne vit pas dans une bicoque. Plus on se rapprochait, plus la musique nous parvenait aux oreilles, pas que la musique mais aussi, le brouhaha de la fête, le cris des filles tombant à l'eau… Tombant à l'eau ? What is the fuque ?*

- Il doit avoir une piscine chauffée cet enfoiré. Murmura Kiba.

- Tu vois, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

- De toute façon on ne se baignera pas, on a rien pris pour… Soupira la rose.

- Ouais mais on peut quand même mater les nanas en bikinis.

- On te changera jamais je pense… Dis-je d'une voix lasse.

- Bon c'est bon, je vois le buffet, on se fait discret les mecs, c'est pas le moment de déconner. »

Les gestes rejoignant les paroles, nous sortîmes comme si de rien n'était du jardin, on atterrit, au beau milieu d'une foule de jeunes, certains étaient déjà completement pétés alors que minuit n'était pas passé. On avait raison pour la piscine apparemment elle était chauffée et des meufs en bikinis se trémoussaient sur les bords. Des radiateurs extérieurs maintenaient une température ambiante, ce qui permettait aux filles de montrer leur décolleté et porter tout genre de jupe, short, ou robe, toute plus courte les unes que les autres, certaines étaient pas plus grande que des ceintures. On se dirigea vers le buffet, en essayant de se fondre dans la masse, mais ce fut sans compter le raffut de Lee !

« - Naruto, Sakura, Kiba ! Vous venez d'arriver ?

- Chut Lee, pas si fort, on est pas censé être là. Chuchota Sakura.

- Oh, ça fait rien, je suis pas invité aussi, on s'est incrusté avec Temari et Shikamaru, et apparemment on est pas les seuls.

- Putain, par où vous êtes passé alors ?

- La porte d'entrée, comme tout le monde, vous êtes chelou des fois…

- Et Sasuke ? Il ne dit rien ? Y'a pas des gardes à qui il faut montrer un carton d'invitation ?

- Voyons Naruto, ça se fait plus depuis des lustres. Et Sasuke, il a fait une rapide apparition en début de soirée, puis il est monté à l'étage.

- Bon ok, Naruto, le plan marche toujours, je vais à l'étage essayer de prendre quelques clichés.

- Je crois pas Sakura, c'est '' VIP '' là haut, et je pense que tu n'aimerais pas voir ce que fait Sasuke là bas. Dis Lee, tout en regardant autour de lui. Allez venez on va déposer vos manteau, sinon vous allez attirer l'attention. »

On suivit Lee sans broncher, il nous mena tout droit vers une maison, que dis-je un château ! Cette batisse est vraiment impressionnante. Tel un gentleman, Lee pris le manteau de Sakura et le posa sur le divan, où une pile de manteaux, vestes, pulls, s'entassaient. Avec Kiba nous fîmes de même. Il y avait autant de monde dehors que dedans, les gens ce trémoussaient au rythme de la musique, les boissons coulaient à flots, et les couples se bécotaient partout. Le temps que mon regard fasse le tour de la pièce, Kiba et Lee étaient partit en direction de la piscine, surment pour profiter du ''spectacle'', mon meilleur ami ne changera jamais…

« - Tu crois qu'on peut le laisser tout seul Sakura ? »

Mais elle ne me répondit pas, je me tourna donc vers elle, Sakura n'était plus là. Mon ventre se serra, elle ne pouvait qu'être allée à l'étage pour voir Sasuke. Mais vu ce que nous avait dit Lee précédemment, c'était peut être pas le bon moment pour aller le voir. Il faut que j'aille la chercher putain ! Elle sait vraiment pas se tenir en place plus de 5 minutes quand il s'agit de l'Uchiha. Pourquoi elle devient si cruche dans ces moments là ? Hein, pourquoi ?

Je gravis donc les marches qui séparaient, le hall de l'étage. J'arrivais dans un couloir avec une multitude de portes des deux côtés. A tous les coups Sakura est quelque part par ici. En train de fureter telle une fouine, comme elle aime le faire. Elle nous met toujours dans des situations pas possible. J'entrepris d'ouvrir un peu au hasard la multitude de portes. Des salons, des bureaux, des bibliothèques puis une chambre. Un lit sur lequel Ino est à califourchon sur un homme dont je n'arrive pas à identifier le visage. Derrière elle, Neji, nu comme un ver, ou plutôt nu comme Ino et le mystérieux homme, prêt à empaller la jeune demoiselle. Bref fallait pas être devin, pour se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient un plan à trois, je ne suis même pas étonné venant d'eux. Mais j'en connais qui tuerais pour pas que ces photos soient diffusées, je sortis donc mon téléphone portable de ma poche, et pris quelques photos. Comme ça, ça pourras toujours me servir, si Neji me cherche les noises, je peux toujours répliquer avec ça ! Putain je suis trop bon ! Je refermais donc la porte doucement et me retourna. Mon nez entra en collision avec un buste.

Un sourire narquoi se dessina sur ses lèvres dévoilant sa dentition parfaite.

« - Ca donne envie, n'est-ce pas Uzumaki ? »

Putain de merde, je suis foutu ! Sakura je te hais !

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dans un lieu inconnu, deux être discutent entre eux. On ne voit pas leur visage, aucun détail ne nous permet de savoir si ce sont des hommes, des femmes ou autre chose.

- Tu penses que ça va être rigolo ?

- Rigolo ? Je sais pas, mais croustillant je le pense. Sérieux, le petit prend son envol quand il veux. - T'énerve pas, ça va venir.

* * *

*What is the Fuque : Clin d'œil à Norman fait des vidéos ! O/

Bon ben voilà, terminé, ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup de mal, je ne savais pas quel mot placer, quelle expression employer. Bref je pataugeais. En plus il est beaucoup plus narratif que le chapitre 5, j'espère que ça va trop plomber la lecture. TT^TT

Je remercie encore ceux qui lisent ma fiction, même si je poste tous les 302565210 ans. Je sais pas quand je vais reposter, car je suis en plein dans mon One Shot, qui devient super long là OwO. Donc je me demande pas si je vais le couper en 2 ou en 3 ( ce qui reviendrait à une fiction et non un One Shot XD ).

De plus, comme je suis en terminale, je bosse comme une malade ( FAUX ! ), et j'ai un emplois du temps super chargé, trop de devoirs, de contrôle, et les inscriptions pour les universités qui arrivent. Mais sachez que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, elle sera finit coute que coute ! En plus les autres chapitres sont déjà prêt ( dans le sens je sais ce que je vais mettre ).

Ha, sinon, je continue comme au chapitre précédent, j'attends un certains nombres, de reviews, critiques, remarques avant de poster le chapitre suivant. Comme ça, ça m'aide, j'ai votre opinion sur mon histoire, et ça me laisse un peu de temps pour écrire.

Allez, Hakuna Matata !


	7. La blondinette a arrêté de piailler

Titre : La blondinette a arrêté de piailler.

Auteure : Kilarii

Correctrice : /

Prairing : Naruto&Sas'ke-kun ou Sas'ke&Naruto ? x3

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto ( Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais ! )

Rating : T ( Putain, sexe, merde, fellation, connasse, levrette, salope, vous l'aurait comprit un langage plus que familier. Mais bon si vous avez 12 ans et que vous lisez ma fiction, je vous en serait plus reconnaissant qu'autre chose *-* )

J'ai posté mon dernier chapitre au mois de janvier, donc bon, je n'ai pas pris de bonnes résolutions, mon défaut de flemmardise aigüe ne se corrigera pas en 2012. De toute façon on va tous mourir le 21 décembre alors…. On m'a laissé une review comme quoi mon histoire devenait lourde et maladroite sur les bords. J'ai donc tout relut et même demandé à une amie de me dire quel était ce défaut à corriger, elle n'a pas su me répondre. Je vous pose donc la question : Où est-ce que mon histoire devient maladroite et est-elle lourde ?

Allez je vous souhaite quand même une agréable lecture. I hope you like it ! ( Oui je me met à l'anglais, soyez fier de moi *^* )

Petit Rappel :

''''' Temps qui passe, courte ou longue période.

* * *

« - Ca donne envie, n'est-ce pas Uzumaki ? »

Putain de merde, je suis foutu ! Sakura je te hais !

Je levais donc mon regard et croisa celui de Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? J'ai passé mon temps à l'éviter et je le retrouve ici ! C'est vraiment pas le moment là, en plus il n'a pas l'air dans son état normal…

« - Tu fiche quoi ici ?

- Bah ça s'voit pas ? Un pote est venue apporter ce que Sasuke lui avait demandé, je l'ai juste suivi et je m'amuse plutôt bien vois-tu.

- Vu ton état, je vois de quoi il en retourne. On devrait redescendre, allez viens Gaara.

Je tentais de partir, mais il me retint par le bras, moi qui pensais qu'il était finalement clean, je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne.

- Par pas, si tu veux on peut allez voir mon pote, il est avec Ino et Neji. Il nous donnerons de quoi planer et on ira tous les deux dans un coin tranquille, tu veux ?

- T'es complètement def' mon pote, je croyais que tu traînais pas dans ce milieux.

- Oui mais c'est juste ce soir, et puis ça te ferais du bien, crois moi, c'est vachement cool.

- Non Gaara, allez maintenant lâche moi on rejoint les autres.

- Naruto, arrête cette voix, tu comprends même pas l'effet que tu me fais, c'est fou !

- Quoi ? Gaara, tu n'est pas gay et je ne le suis pas non, plus, ça marchera pas, je sais pas ce que la drogue te fais voir, mais je ne suis pas une fille ! Dis-je en essayant d'être convaincant.

- Mais j'y vois clair Naruto. Et pourquoi je ne serais pas gay ?

Il se rapproche l'batard, un peu trop même ! Et moi comme un pauvre con, je suis plaqué contre le mur, impossible de partir. Je vais pas me laisser me faire embrasser par un iceberg ! Hors de question.

Gaara se rapprochais doucement, ses pupilles totalement dilatées, sous l'effet d'une drogue que je ne pourrais citer. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieur, me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis ferma ses paupières.

- Vous tentez quoi là ?

Putain manquait plus que lui, sous quelle étoile de mer pas fraîche je suis né ? Hein, dite le moi ?

Sasuke au bout du couloir, nous regardais d'un air dégouté.

- C'est pas c'que tu crois ! M'empressais-je de dire.

Hein ? Pourquoi je tente de me justifier, c'est pas mon mec ! Mon dieu, on dirais une fille qui vient de se faire surprendre avec son amant par son copain. Argh, je déteste cette soirée.

- M'en fou c'est de ton cul qu'il en retourne le blond, pas du mien.

- Yô Sasuke ! T'as eu tout ce que tu voulais ?

- Ouais c'est bon, tu peux allez profiter de la soirée en bas avec les autres.

- Tu viens Naruto ? Me dit-il en m'empoignant par le bras.

- Non Naruto, reste avec moi un petit instant, j'ai à lui parler. Dit Sasuke d'un ton glacial.

- Tsssss, t'as cru que j'allais t'obéir comme un chien ? Tu lui veut quoi ?

- Rien qui te concerne le roux, tu devrais descendre maintenant. Je le redirais pas deux fois. »

Gaara, se décolla de moi, et s'approcha de Sasuke, se pencha vers son oreille et remua les lèvres, j'ai rien entendu, et je veux pas savoir ce qui c'est dit. Je vais en profiter pour me tailler, je reste pas là, maintenant que j'ai une photo compromettante de Neji, je vais me faire petit. Je me mit donc à marcher en crabe vers les escaliers pour redescendre, mais ma discrétion légendaire étant en vacances, Sasuke me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Uzumaki, ne t'ai-je pas dit que je voulais te parler ?

- Ha ha, ha bon ? Dis-je en bégayant.

- Allez suis moi, ça prendra pas longtemps.

Mon p'tit Naruto, la soirée est déjà assez merdique, ne fait plus de vague sinon ça va empirer, suis le sagement, oui comme un clebs, on s'en bat de ton honneur, ça prendra cinq minutes et on s'casse ! Merci mon moi intérieur, je t'aime !

- Tu m'emmène où ? Questionnais-je doucement.

- Mon bureau. »

Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. Sasuke m'emmena donc au bout du couloir, on se retrouva devant une porte en bois richement décorée, il l'ouvrit, une pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau, mais un bureau de richou, ça puait le fric partout, du bureau, au tableaux, en passant par le tapis en peau de… de tigre ! J'espère juste que c'est pas un de ses trophées de chasse…

Apparemment la pièce n'était pas vide de vie, sur le siège devant le bureau, se trouvait un autre roux, Sasori, tenant un Deidara sur ses genoux. Ce dernier avait la tête niché dans la nuque de son ami, les paupières closes, il dormait. Sasori poussa un petit soupir, prit Deidara dans ses bras, tel une princesse et fit quelques pas vers la porte. Au moment de franchir la porte il se retourna et dit d'un ton posé :

« - Il vient de s'endormir, ne faite pas de bruits, je peux enfin cesser d'écouter ses piaillements.

Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla sous le regard bienveillant de Sasuke… Attend, c'est quoi ce regard qu'il nous fait lui ? On dirait une mère en train de couver ses gosses du regard !

- Quoi ? Tu veux une photo ?

- Putain oui je veux bien là ! T'as vu le regard que tu faisais. Maman Sasuke !

- Pas de ma faute si ils sont mignon ensemble !

- Pardon ? Sasuke et en fait une Sasukette ? T'es gnangnan, guimauve et praliné c'est ça ?

- Non, mais eux c'est à part. Soupira-t-il d'un air plus que blasé.

- Ha bon ? Ils ont l'air de pas pouvoir se supporter, et là ils sont ensemble, genre petit couple tout trognon… Tu m'explique ?

- Non. C'est leur histoire, pas la tienne, ils te la dirons si ils le veulent.

- Pffff. Bon allez accouche sur pourquoi tu voulais me voir !

- Nan mais je rêve, c'es toi qui a fait dériver la conversation jusqu'ici !

- Ouais mais tu veux rien me dire, alors ça sert à rien.

- T'es qu'une fouine en fait. Sous tes airs d'idiot, on dirait pas.

- Hé ! Je suis pas bête !

- C'est pour ça que tu vas effacer la photo que t'as sur ton phone.

- Et si je veux pas ?

- Tu pourras pas refuser 10 000 euros. T'efface la photo et ce que tu as vu de ta mémoire.

- T'es vraiment pourris jusqu'à la moelle Sasuke, on n'achète pas tout avec de l'argent.

- Si je le voulais je pourrais t'acheter et te faire mien.

Sasuke s'approcha de moi et me plaqua contre le mur, deux fois dans la même soirée, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont, ils se sont fait passer le mot. Il se pencha près de mon épaule et chuchota au creux de mon oreille.

- Alors tu serais complètement à moi.

Il déraille c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que Gaara à refilé à Sasuke ?

- Que…Que ferais tu de moi ? Quelqu'un sans famille, aussi bête que ses pieds et pas capable de sortir avec une fille ? Hein, dis le moi ! J'avais du mal à m'exprimer, Sasuke était trop proche, et son souffle chaud parcourait ma nuque, c'était terriblement affolant pour mon corps, qui répondait de plus en plus lentement.

- Pas capable de sortir avec une fille ?

- Non, enfin avec la personne que j'aime, je voulais dire !

- Sakura ?

- Hein ? Balbutiais-je.

- Hn, cette fille… A ces mots, il s'éloigna.

- Quoi cette fille ? C'est ma meilleure amie, je te défend de…

- De quoi ? Donner mon opinion ? J'ai encore rien dit… Fit-il avec une petite moue narquoise.

- Non mais… Arh tu m'énerve !

Il fit un pas vers moi, l'Uchiha se rapprochait dangereusement, il était maintenant trop près, il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, c'est malin, maintenant je peux plus bouger !

- Et si tu n'aimais pas le chewing gum ? Dit-il tout bas.

- Quoi ?

Je le vois se rapprocher de mes lèvres, il me fixe de ses yeux intenses, je peux contempler son visage si parfait, sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Pourquoi il est aussi proche ? Qu'est qui tente de faire surtout ? Je le repousse brusquement et m'échappe de l'emprise de ses mains.

- Dégage, j'chuis pas PD putain !

- Tu m'en dira tant. Me fit-il en zieutant vers mon pantalon.

En effet ce dernier commençait à me mettre à l'étroit. Sasuke avait réussit à m'exciter, j'y crois pas ! Mais bon entre nous c'est parce qu'il ressemble plus à une fille qu'a autre chose, hein ? Bref j'en ai assez de voir sa face, je pris donc le chemin de la porte, comme un grand, pas besoin d'être raccompagné.

- N'oublie pas d'effacer les photos s'il te plaît. »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, je fermais la porte et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall, voilà case départ, de retour devant la pile de veste, la fête battait son plein, un coup d'œil à ma montre me fit remarquer que je n'avais même pas passé une heure dans ce foutu merdier j'avais eu l'impression d'y être rester une éternité.

« - Narutoooooooooooooooo ! T'étais où bordel ?

- Ha, Sakura ! Hm ça devrais être à moi de te le dire, t'as disparu, pouf comme ça !

- J'étais aux chiottes, sérieux arrête de te faire un sang d'encre pour rien. En plus j'ai croisé des gens super sympas !

- Où ça ? Dans les toilettes ?

- Baka !

- Bref ça me dit pas où t'étais.

- Nul part, t'inquiète. Allez viens on va voir Kiba.

- Comme tu veux. Mais je t'ai à l'œil blondinet. Me dit-elle en me frottant la tête de ses mains manucurées.

On se dirigea donc vers la piscine, Kiba était en train de danser un collé serré, avec de jolies filles que je ne connaissais pas, et ne verrais surement plus jamais. Il ne nous captait même plus, bref c'était mon meilleur pote !

Je rejoignit donc Lee près du buffet, mon estomac grogna à la vue de toute la nourriture. Je pris une bouché de chaque truc présentés sur les plateaux en argent. Quand une main vient se poser sur mon épaule. Je croisa le regard d'un roux, un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

« - Sasori ?

- T'étais pas invité à la soirée toi.

- Heu… hmmmmm. Je cherchais une excuse, n'importe laquelle m'irais, mais rien ne me venait, d'un coup d'œil je cherchais donc de l'aide chez Sakura, Sakura qui dansait avec Kakashi-sempai…. Quoi ? Kakashi est ici ? Mon dieu, c'est quoi ce genre de soirée ? Bon je suppose que je ne peux compter sur personne ce soir.

- Te bile pas va. Perso, je m'en fout. Au contraire ça a du faire plaisir à certaines personnes.

- Ouais, surement même. Dis-je en pensant à Gaara et Sasuke. Dis moi, t'es pas avec la blondinette ?

- Tu parles de Dei' ? Non il était plutôt fatigué, pas étonnant à force de jacasser toute la journée, du coup je l'ai couché.

- Ouuuuuuh un vrai petit couple. Le taquinais-je.

- Si tu veux penser ça, pense le.

- Bah quoi ? Tu sort pas avec ?

- Non. Cela te regarde pas Naruto. Je pense que ce soir tu a eu ton lot de révélation, n'est-ce pas ? Me fit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu devrais ne pas trop tarder ici, un conseil que je te donne.

- Ha et pourquoi ?

- Tu pourrais te retrouver dans de beau draps. Sur ce il tourna les talons et s'avança vers la maison.

- Hey ! Attend Sasori.

- Ha et si tu pouvais éviter de crier sur tous les toits ce que tu as vu ce soir, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Le roux partit, ce qu'il peut être bizarre, c'est vraiment le contraire de Deidara, comment en sont-il venu à ce fréquenter ces deux là ? Mystère. Mais bon c'est vrai que je ne vais pas trop tarder non plus, demain faut que je passe au cimeterre, et j'aimerais y être de bonne heure.

- Hey, Naru ! Cria Lee.

- Putain mec, je suis à côté pas la peine de gueuler !

- S'cuse, mais bon, je voulais te dire que Kiba est monté à l'étage avec une demoiselle. Et que Sakura je ne la voit plus.

- Mon dieu, ils vont m'en faire baver jusqu'au bout.

- C'est bon Naruto, laisse les s'amuser, ils sont en âge non ? Et puis si ils font une connerie, ils ne la referons pas deux fois. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant de la situation au cas où tu les chercheraient.

- Tu m'étonne des fois Lee. Tu cache vraiment des choses mon vieux.

- Je sais je sais. Fit-il avec un sourire de star.

- Bref, bon moi j'me tire alors, si tu les vois, tu pourras leur dire que je suis partis, je vois Kiba demain de toute façon. Enfin, si il arrive à sortir de là.

- T'inquiète mec, je gère la fougère.

- Merci Lee. Dit t'avais pas dit que t'étais avec Temari et Shika ?

- Si mais ils ont disparut. On ferais mieux de les laisser seuls un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Tout à fait, allez, passe une bonne soirée quand même.

- Ouais et toi passe par la porte d'entrée va !

- Merci Lee, sans toi je serais perdu. Ironisais-je.

Sur ce, je repris ma veste dans le hall, je vis du coin de l'œil Gaara assis dans un coin, il avait l'air de se remettre doucement, mais je le laissais là. Il tourna la tête, me fit un pâle sourire et partit en direction des toilettes en courant. En levant les yeux vers l'étage, je pensais à Kiba et à ses pulsions envers ces demoiselles, quand mon regard capta celui du brun. Sasuke était en haut des escaliers, escaliers qu'il dévala pour me rejoindre.

- Tu pars déjà, hn ?

- Oui, demain je me lève tôt. Sympas quand même ta soirée, hein. Fis-je avec un sourire aussi faux que le cul de barbie.

- Tu sais pas mentir Uzumaki, allez je t'en veux pas, t'es pas fait pour ce milieux, et puis t'en a bavé toute la soirée. N'oublie pas de faire ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirais Sasuke.

- Parce que je te le demande gentiment. Et puis je te devrais une dette, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Je vais y réfléchir. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée Uzumaki. »

Quelle soirée de merde mes aïeux ! Je suis pas prêt d'encore suivre Sakura dans ses délires, surtout que je suppose qu'elle n'a pas pris une seule photo de Sasuke, elle est resté collé à Kakashi, bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ensemble ? J'espère que ça va pas ce compliquer, sinon je sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Je crois bien en plus que y'a plus de gays dans mon entourage que je le pensais. Pour commencer Sasori et Deidara, même si je suis sur qu'ils vont le nier jusqu'au bout ! Puis Gaara, alors là je m'y attendais pas, ce mec n'est pas normal ! Et pour finir Sasuke, ce mec cache bien son jeu, ou alors il joue tout simplement avec moi et j'aime pas ça ! Le pire c'est que ça me laisse pas indifférent…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Il fait si sombre, l'air est tellement lourd que cela en ai suffoquant. Juste quelques brides de conversation nous parvienne.

- Tu crois que si on demandais au boss d'accélérer les choses il le f'rait ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un sadique de première, il aime torturer les doux agneaux.

- Brrrr, dès fois ça fait flipper.

- Chut il risque d'entendre.

- Oui mais bon on sait déjà que l'autre va crever là !

- Oui tu parles de…

L'air est tellement suffoquant que nous ne pouvons rester plus.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai finit, j'ai été rapide à poster, un mois, même pas ! * Rayon de lumière sur ce chapitre *

Bon ben je sais que si je veux poster plus vite, je dois écrire mes chapitres en cours de philo…

Vos impressions s'il vous plaît. Personnellement, je trouve que mon style d'écriture à bien évolué, il a même beaucoup changé. Est-ce que cela est mieux ou dois-je revenir à mon ancien style d'écriture ?

Je garde toujours le même nombre de reviews pour poster la suite, il tourne autour de 10 environs. Mais bon là j'en ai eu 8, mais je vous donne la suite quand même ! :P * Ma bonté me perdra ù.ù *

.com/watch?v=LloLMZlnLXQ : Ma vidéo du moment, je la keaffouille grave !

Zoubi les gens ~


End file.
